A Leaf Hidden in the Mist
by Dalrynn
Summary: Kirigakure had too much internal strife to concern themselves in the affairs of other nations. Their hope rest upon a child. Would Amaya be able to rise to their expectations and bring peace to the Land of Water? Set before Naruto, mostly OCs, for now
1. Chapter 1: Unnamed

Update: 1/28/11 - Just a quick note if you missed it in the summary. This is set before the manga actually begins. It is set in the Naruto universe but is not canon. It is primarily all OC. Canon characters do not appear for several chapters and are only mentioned briefly once they do. Also, the concept of this story was conceived before Shippuden so there are a lot of ideas that do not follow canon. I understand the reader's expectations of a story do not always agree with the author's. I'm sorry to have disappointed you if that is what you were expecting here. If you are a canon die-hard this story is not for you.

I respect comments that will help improve my story or writing skill but please at least read if you plan to offer constructive criticism. A poor review that says "I didn't read it but your story sucks" isn't going to have much meaning to me. I appreciate you may have different expectations and I appologize if my brief summary led you to believe the story is something other than what it is but that does not make it a "flop". It just means I need to write a better summary. Unless you have access to my traffic or inbox to see the hits/visitors or PMs that I've received or you have an understanding of what MY expectations are as the author, you are not qualified to speak to whether or not my story is in fact, a flop. I appologize if the story did not meet your expectations but please be considerate of the fact that your expectations do not represent ALL readers' expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unnamed**

"Lord Kaito, surely now you will concede."

Kaito sighed deeply into the palm of his hand as he leaned back in the chair behind his desk. He dismissed the two guardsmen on either side of the door with a wave of his free hand.

"Has the child been subdued, Akuna?" he asked in resignation.

"She has." Akuna replied. "Kaito, her outbursts are becoming more troublesome now that Enoki has left for the academy. She wishes to join her cousin and she will continue to act out until she is permitted to do so."

"Her mother expressly forbid Amaya be trained as a shinobi. The Council of Elders agreed, Akuna. I must respect their wishes."

"Kaito, it's not like you to hide behind The Council. As for Shikama…She left Amaya in your care. She has taken no responsibility as the girl's mother. She rarely even visits her. I believe there is more to your objections than this."

Akuna finished pouring the drinks placing one cup of sake in front of his friend. He had known Kaito since they were students at the academy themselves. Kaito was descended from the Hikana clan, the ruling clan of the Land of Water for the last 6 generations. The Hikana clan was known for producing strong shinobi. It was this apparent hereditary genius that kept them in power. Overtime though, this genius appeared to have waned. While Kaito was a strong shinobi, he was far from genius. He had been second in line to become Daimyo, after his older brother, Tanaka.

These past few years had been tough on Kaito. Flecks of grey were starting to appear in his chestnut hair. Fine wrinkles were beginning to show themselves at the corners of Kaito's usually smiling brown eyes

The 2nd Great Shinobi World War had nearly come to an end by the time he became Daimyo. His father, Fusco had struggled to keep The Land of Water out of the War. The Council had been relentless in their desire to expand their territories by taking advantage of the neighboring lands weakened by the War. Their efforts only increased as the end drew near.

The Council had been trying for years to undermine the authority of the Hikana clan. They desired power over the other nations and were frustrated with the partnership between the Mizukage, Yagura, and the old Daimyo, Lord Fusco. They felt the balance of power was too one-sided, leaning in favor of the Hikana Clan, who they believed had become soft and weak. Originally Yagura had agreed with Lord Fusco and opposed participation in the War. As it drew to an end, however, Yagura began to challenge Fusco, siding with The Council. He became a tyrant, implementing changes to the order and hierarchy of Kirigakure. Lord Fusco suspected there were members of The Council who had betrayed the Land of Water and somehow manipulated Yagura in attempt to control him with catastrophic results. He was unable to prove his suspicions before his assassination, though. Tanaka became Daimyo as Kaito stood beside him.

Tanaka inherited a country torn by internal strife. The country had already been on the brink of civil war. Tanaka allowed his anger over the betrayal of Yagura and the assassination of his father to dictate his method of rule. While his father had tried to resolve the conflict peacefully, Tanaka believed a strong militant approach was necessary. He decided to eradicate his country of those who opposed his clan, attempting to dissolve The Council.

In addition to accepting their father's death, fending off The Council's advances, and dealing with Yagura, the brothers were faced with the scandal and disgrace of their sister Shikama's return, pregnant and unwed.

While it had been well known the Princess had indiscreet tendencies, to put it mildly, her skill as a kunoichi had been incomparable. Shikama had become the strongest shinobi to descend from the Hikana line in nearly 50 years. She was capable of using fire, earth and water natures and possessed 2 Kekkeii Genkai. Whether out of fear, awe, or respect, the public had turned a blind eye toward her perversions. Now, with a bastard child on the way, it was no longer possible to disregard the scandal

Shikama would say nothing of the child's father, giving no clues as to who he may be…at least not officially. Tanaka, Kaito and Akuna knew better. She had left nearly a year before on assignment. Her mission was to investigate a foreign ninja who had been seen in the country. She was to determine, by any means necessary, any involvement in espionage or subterfuge which could threaten the Land of Water. More specifically she was to determine if the stranger had been responsible for Yagura's betrayal. Akuna had accompanied her himself. He had seen the relationship that developed between Shikama and the foreign ninja. There could be no other man responsible. To make matters worse, the investigation proved fruitless. The Council used the scandal as means to undermine the integrity of the Hikana Clan, gathering more support for their military aggression.

Kaito watched from the side lines as The Council attempted to force Tanaka into submission. Tanaka would not submit. In the end, after only a few short months as ruler, The Council cornered Tanaka, presenting him with an ultimatum. He was forced to decide between his country and his life. Tanaka chose his country, sacrificing himself to save his people. Before doing so, with Kaito's help, he managed to convince The Council to refrain from war, if only for awhile; his bargaining chip, the newborn child of Princess Shikama.

Those present at her birth knew she would one day be more powerful than her mother. They could sense the chakra in the infant; a signature more powerful than any seen in the known history of the Hikana clan. Both factions hoped that she would be the key to resolving the civil unrest in their country and return Kiri to greatness among the shinobi villages.

Despite his reluctance, Kaito had become a fair and just ruler. He witnessed Tanaka's fall and learned from his mistakes. Kaito knew he must handle The Council diplomatically rather than by brute force as Tanaka had done. Kaito was a masterful diplomat. His efforts in mediating the final negotiations between The Council and Tanaka had earned him their respect. He patiently listened to the advice of The Council but made it quite clear from the beginning he would consider only sound, supported advice when making decisions. He would not be their puppet.

He ignored their insistence that the infant possessed resources beyond any she would ever be able to control. He knew it was a ploy. He knew it was an excuse they were using to attempt to gain control of her themselves. Kaito worried that Amaya's attendance at the academy would remove her from his protective custody. He feared the influence The Council may exert over her. More importantly, he feared the power he would loose should she submit to their exertions. He believed as long as he could control her, he may be able to mend the deep injuries from which his country had suffered.

Kaito's mind was wandering.

Shikama showed no interest in the child after her birth. This had concerned Tanaka and Kaito despite reassurance from the midwife and other womenfolk that it was not unusual for a woman to go through a short period of detachment after giving birth. Kaito himself couldn't recall his wife, Junko, experiencing such feelings after the birth of their son, Enoki. He hoped Shikama would come around but even now, 2 years later, Shikama kept her distance.

Junko had chosen the girl's name after Tanaka had returned with the crying child, imploring Junko to relieve him. The child's despair was infectious. It was as if she could sense her mother's distaste for her.

"Please, Junko." He pleaded. "I took the baby to Shikama hoping she would at least look at her or hold her perhaps."

He had implored Shikama to hold the child, feed her, give her a name. She simply said, almost whimsically "motherhood just isn't something I ever considered for myself. You're much more suited to raise it than I, Tanaka. Take it away." As if the baby were a mere trifle and Tanaka's distress was amusing to her. "You will take care of it, Tanaka. You always do" she laughed.

"I don't know what to do." He nearly cried to Junko and Kaito.

"You're mistaken Akuna." Kaito said quietly returning from his memory. He continued with a wry smile "Shikama left her in Tanaka's care. I have Tanaka to thank for my current situation, as Daimyo as well as guardian of the little terror."

"Heh, Regardless, at this rate, the palace will not withstand too many more temper tantrums." Akuna mused. "Perhaps The Council would agree with her training if we took the approach that her lack of chakra control places you in danger."

"Hrm. Not likely. You were there. You know as well as I, they would rather see her locked up in a prison somewhere under the highest level of security. There is no humanity in what they propose."

Akuna remembered that night quite well. It was the night Kaito had become Daimyo. The first order of business for The Council was an attempt to gain custody of the small child. They wished to have her imprisoned, as Kaito said, to be used as their tool when the time was right.

"Tanaka believed this child holds the future prosperity of the Land of Water in her hands. As such, her growth and development should be nurtured. She should be educated and molded to become a great leader. She should not be imprisoned in a manner that will foster hatred and fear. The Hunto Accord will be honored, when the time comes. There will be peace. You have no fears as long as the child remains in my care."

Akuna couldn't have been more proud of his friend.

_"The child" Kaito thought._

At some point he too would have to consider her a tool. He would be forced to let go of the paternal feelings that he had developed for his niece. Of course Junko didn't mind caring for Amaya. She had grown quite fond of the child. Her own pregnancy had been very difficult. After several miscarriages had left her weak and frail, it had been determined she would not survive another. She gladly accepted the roll thrust upon her as she had so desperately wanted a daughter of her own. She was dismayed by Shikama's disregard for her own child.

"I don't know what to do" Tanaka had nearly cried.

Junko decided in that moment, she would love the baby girl as though she were her own. She was determined that for every ounce of contempt, animosity or disregard shown to this child by Shikama, The Council, or anyone else, it would be countered 10 fold with her love and compassion.

Junko carefully took the crying infant from Tanaka, carrying her gently to the rocking chair by the window, she sat down and began to hum a lullaby. As she cradled the child a cool breeze blew through the window carrying with it the scent of the fresh spring rain as it fell shortly after sunset. A sense of peace filled the room and the baby's cries slowly subsided. "I think she likes the rain." Junko said softly. "We'll call her Amaya."

"I think it's your lullaby, Junko." Kaito whispered as he stood beside his wife gazing down at the infant. He knew Junko's heart and could see her intentions as she rocked the baby who was fighting to stay awake. He could see the determination set in his wife's deep blue eyes as she stroked the baby's fine brown hair. That was her way. She never did anything half hearted. It was what Kaito loved most about his wife. He knew she would love this child as she did her own. If he had any reservations or objections he would never be able to express them to her. He could not say no to those eyes.

"Amaya suits her." He said reaching for the infant's hand. As her small hand tightly closed around his finger, Kaito was overcome with a sense of love and peace. The kind of calm one feels when relaxing in the cool breeze that precedes a gentle spring rain, fragrant and refreshing. Closing his eyes he drew a deep breath, savoring the fragrance of the night rain now heavy in the room and released it slowly.

"Perhaps you are right, my love. Perhaps it is the rain that has soothed her."

There was something more though. There was something more than the calming sense of peaceful love. Was it…perhaps…could it be gratitude?

He opened his eyes to see the child staring back at him. Her eyes appeared focused on his as though she were intent on relaying some kind of message.

"Those eyes… I never thought I'd see such eyes."

"Kaito?"

Kaito looked up to see Akuna staring at him questioningly, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry Akuna. I was distracted."

"Kaito, as her uncle and the Daimyo, I'm certain you could convince them of the necessity of proper training. Amaya is a prodigy."

Kaito couldn't help a small grin.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that would sound to The Council? They haven't been close to the child. To them, they see nothing more than a toddler prone to temper tantrums. She will not even speak in complete sentences yet you expect me to convince them she should be admitted to the academy? A prodigy…huh?" he shook his head.

"She should be educated and molded to become a great leader." Akuna pressed "Those were your words."

Kaito knew his friend was right. Amaya just wasn't ready though. He needed more time.

"I'll tell you what…You tutor her. Get her to communicate in a suitable manner, without the fits, behaving in a manner appropriate for a shinobi and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Lord Kaito. I will do my best."

"I know you will. Now, enough with the 'Lord' business. How about another round of sake, my friend?"

* * *

And here is my original A/N. It's still applicable so I didn't want to delete it completely but I felt the updated one at the beginning was too important and a huge A/N at the beginning might discourage someone from continueing to the story.

A/N: I've never written fanfic before. This is my first attempt. Actually it is my first attempt at any kind of fiction as I have never written for any purpose other than academics before now. I hope it's at least somewhat acceptable. It was this idea that brought me here. I've been a reader for several months now and was happy to see several stories with similar concepts. A couple of them were so similar, in fact, I considered not posting this at all. I don't want to seem a copy cat or anything. In the end I decided I just wanted to have fun with it…if for no other reason than the fact that it's been playing out in my head at night and has been keeping me awake. Perhaps if I put it here I can finally get some sleep =)

This is VERY loosely based on Naruto of which I claim no ownership. It is set quite some time before the beginning of the Manga, so be aware that characters from the Manga will not appear for several chapters. Please do not flame me for story/plot/character inaccuracies. This is a story that's kind of been running around in my head for quite some time now, before a lot of the actual events occurred in the Manga. What's the point of fanfic if I can't take some liberties with artistic license anyway? Right? As the story progresses it will fall a bit more in line with the Manga.

So…here goes. I hope you enjoy, please review...it would go a long way toward fighting my insecurities and protecting my fragile psyche =P


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Say No

**Chapter 2: Can't Say 'No'**

"Uncoh Kaito!" Amaya squealed as she ran towards the Daimyo barreling into his legs. Wrapping her arms around his knees she giggled with delight. Her giggle was contagious. Catching him by surprise with her exuberant greeting, Kaito couldn't help but chuckle himself. When Amaya was happy so was everyone else in the room. The energy was palpable. The atmosphere seemed to physically change with her mood. Kaito gently ruffled her shoulder length, curly brown hair, then scooped the cherub up into his arms for a cheerful hug.

"That was quite a greeting! You seem very happy today."

She nodded vigorously then placed her hands upon his cheeks.

Akuna cleared his throat, rising from his position on the floor where he had been sitting across from the girl just a moment ago.

"Amaya, use yo.."

"uh-oh" the child gasped removing her hands from her uncle's cheeks, quickly covering her mouth with them. She looked absolutely heart broken and just as quickly the room felt heavy with sadness.

"_She's about to cry" Kaito thought._

She wriggled in his arms indicating her desire to be let down. Once on the ground, Amaya took a deep breath and let it out slowly while straightening her clothes. One more breath and she softly cleared her throat and timidly stated "Maya no cwy Uncoh." She slowly looked back towards Akuna for reassurance.

_"You've worked very hard. You can do this." He thought while smiling in encouragement._

Amaya nodded once. She took yet another breath to calm her nerves, fixed the smile back on her face and turned a pair of deep blue eyes up to meet the warm brown eyes of her uncle.

"Uncoh Kaito," She began slowly, taking great effort to speak as clearly and as concisely as a only a 4 year old could "can Maya pwease tend cadmee wif cousin Noki?" The combined sense of relief, satisfaction and pride washed over the trio as the child began to bounce up and down clapping her hands together.

The two men could picture her chanting excitedly _"May did it! May did it!" _and singing _"May go to schoo-oo, May go to schoo-oo!" _Neither one could contain a grin and slight chuckle.

Kaito laughed to himself and patted the child on the head.

"Uncoh not say no to dees eyes" Amaya grinned widely, leaning forward slightly with one hand on her hip while waving the other before her face with a chubby little index finger pointing from one blue eye to the other and back again.

"Ha ha ha" Kaito laughed heartily. "Hmm, about those eyes," he said bending at the waist to look the child in the eye. "You and I will have to talk about those eyes some other time," he said pointing from one eye to the other with his own index finger before lightly tapping the tip of her button nose. "For the time being, why don't you go find your Aunt in the garden. She would enjoy your company for tea. Run along now."

Akuna and Kaito watched as the child skipped merrily from the room followed by her body guard who offered a quick bow towards the Daimyo before departing.

"Ah, Akuna. She's improving faster than I had expected. You've done well. I wish I had considered your tutelage sooner. I may not have had to remodel the west wing."

"She's worked hard, Kaito. It's been more than 5 months since her last tantrum. The promise of being with Enoki has kept her focused. I don't think she understands that going to the academy means being apart from you and Junko, though."

"I've been concerned about that as well. I'm starting to think it may be for the best. That little display a moment ago tells me she spends far too much time with Junko."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing you know. Your wife is quite charming after all."

Akuna watched as his friend's smile relaxed and his expression became more contemplative.

"I still don't think she's ready, Akuna." Kaito sighed. "Her empathy is far too transparent. She'll never survive if she cannot mask her telepathic abilities. It needs to be second nature to her, like breathing."

Akuna understood and agreed completely. He had been working on that very skill when Kaito entered. She was beginning to grasp the concept of masking her chakra but the telepathy was proving to be much more difficult.

Amaya was a natural telepath. She didn't need to rely on jutsu or chakra to know the thoughts or feelings of others. In battle this would prove to be a huge advantage. She would posses the ability to read her opponents thoughts while reserving her chakra for her own attack or defense. What Akuna was beginning to realize this morning, however, was that since the ability wasn't driven by chakra it couldn't be masked by chakra either. It seemed they were at the mercy of her emotions and everyone knows the emotions of a child can be quite volatile. It was quite likely her empathic control would only improve with maturity.

Kaito had been hoping for a more optimistic prognosis but he was not entirely disappointed. Akuna had been successful in getting her to speak rather than show. It was progress. Kaito couldn't recall Amaya ever stringing so many words together at one time, at least not in his presence.

"The Council will convene in 3 weeks. Satoru, it seems will be advocating Amaya's attendance at the academy" Kaito commented.

"He is your man. He would not approach the subject if he wasn't certain he could convince the others."

"It's good to know we have at least one man on The Council."

"I trust him Kaito. I believe if confronted, Sakiko would side with you as well. The others though…" he trailed off, there was no need to finish. The Daimyo was well aware of where the loyalties of The Council lay. "I will be there to represent the Princess."

"Thank you. There's another matter to be addressed requiring your presence."

"I plan to nominate you, Akuna."

"So then it's true?"

"Yes. Katsuma is unwell. He is not expected to live much longer."

"Was it wise for Tanaka to choose Katsuma to replace Yagura as Mizukage? Surely he knew Katsuma was not long for this world. The old man's health was failing even then."

"It was because of this, The Council did not object the appointment."

Upon Yagura's disposal, Tanaka had appointed Katsuma Kage without consulting the Council. Such actions by a Daimyo would have been an outrage under normal circumstances. Generally the Daimyo could nominate a candidate for Kage but the decision ultimately fell to The Council.

"I'm honored, Lord Kaito, but, all due respect, I would rather stay here and remain Captain of the Guard."

"I understand, but as Kage, you would be in a better position to keep an eye on Amaya and protect her."

"Of course" he nodded. "I will accept your nomination."

Although he wished to stay close to the Daimyo, Akuna had hoped Kaito would figure a way for him to stay close to Amaya. Katsuma's ailment was rather fortuitous, now if only The Council were to agree with the appointment. Although, Akuna was obviously loyal to Kaito, he did not believe those whose loyalties lay elsewhere would disapprove of his appointment. Makoto, the ring leader of those opposing the Hikana Clan, was Akuna's grandfather. Some bonds can never be severed regardless of political disunity. The bond between family is one of those. He only needed Makoto to convince the others.

"Thank you Akuna. I'll leave you to your work then." Kaito turned to leave, but stopped just as he reached the door.

"Oh, Akuna? One more thing…"

"Please, speak to her about those eyes."


	3. Chapter 3: The Beauty in the Garden

**Chapter 3: The Beauty in the Garden**

Junko sat peacefully in the garden enjoying the cool breeze as it played off of the fragrant flora surrounding her. This was her favorite place to be in the entire country. Here, in this garden, there was only beauty. No matter what troubled her she could always find peace while reflecting in this place.

When she came to the garden heart broken and frustrated for her failed pregnancies, she was filled with a deeper appreciation and love for her son, Enoki. When she entered the garden in despair over the tragic death of Lord Fusco, she left remembering only his gentle kindness towards her and his strength and love for his country. With each fragrant breath she drew upon entering this garden, she could let go a little more of the anger she felt towards Shikama for whatever her most recent infraction towards Amaya had been. Amaya was the beauty that came from Shikama. No matter what ugliness Junko carried in her heart when she entered, the garden allowed her to cultivate the beauty and extract it, leaving behind no trace of her previous feelings.

Today Junko had entered the garden full of concern and regret. The Council had requested to convene in order to discuss the appointment of a new Kage. That had been the pretense anyway. Kaito had it on good authority the real purpose of the convention would be to discuss Amaya's future. Things were moving much more rapidly than they would have liked.

Junko knew this would come eventually. With every temper tantrum she feared The Council would intervene, demanding the poor girl be imprisoned and bound with chakra restraints. She had been so relieved when Akuna began training her. The tantrums seemed to have passed. Kaito just needed enough time for Akuna to teach her to mask her empathy. Then he would allow her to attend the academy where she would learn to control her chakra and eventually…

No, she couldn't think of that now. Because of her, everything was at risk. She had just wanted Amaya to be normal for a change. She thought a picnic in the park where she could make new friends and play with children her own age would be healthy for her. The palace staff treated the child with fear and contempt. They kept their own children a safe distance from Amaya. Junko couldn't blame them. Her tantrums really were a frightening thing to behold. For this reason, Junko had decided to take Amaya to a park on the other side of town. They dressed simply, in plain clothes as to fit in with everyone else. She had hoped to find children who would not recognize her or the princess; children who would accept her for her friendly disposition. On the way to the park Junko reminded Amaya of the importance of using her words.

"It might frighten the other children if they suddenly heard a voice in their head or saw visions when you hold their hands." She told the child.

When Amaya was still a small infant Junko had discovered Amaya's talent to project her emotions onto others. When the infant would grasp her finger, Junko would instantly know if the baby was hungry or sleepy. Sure, these were raw instinctual emotions which any mother would recognize in their child's cry or behavior but Junko knew there was more to it. She tried to explain her theory to her husband.

Kaito had been skeptical at first. One day he and Enoki had gone hunting together. Junko, staying behind with Amaya, had an absolutely miserable day. Amaya simply would not stop crying. Whenever she came into direct contact with the infant's skin an image of Enoki laughing would appear in her mind. "You want to see Enoki don't you?" she asked. At the sound of his name Amaya's cries ceased just long enough for her to realize Enoki would not appear. Kaito returned home to an exasperated wife and an inconsolable infant.

"Where is Enoki?" Junko charged as soon as he entered the room.

"He's gone to bathe." Kaito replied. "What is wrong?"

"It seems she has missed Enoki terribly today."

Kaito chuckled as he removed his cloak and began to sit.

"You laugh?" She glared at him as she crossed the room, baby in arms towards her husband. Her words implied a question but the tone in which they were delivered was scathing, not meant to be answered. She stopped abruptly before him as he continued to stare up at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Here, see for yourself." With that, she unceremoniously plopped the crying baby into her husband's lap. The baby reached for him with her chubby little hands placing a hand on either cheek.

"Wh…what's this?" He asked to no one. Junko had already left the room in search of her son.

She returned to see Kaito standing in the middle off the room with his arms outstretched holding the baby away from him as though she were some foul demon. Her arms, in turn, were outstretched towards him reaching once again for his face as she cried. He looked ridiculous with his eyes scrunched shut shaking his head as though he had just awoke from a bad dream he couldn't shake off. He opened his eyes and pulled the baby back to his chest allowing her to grasp his face, apparently not aware of Junko's return. He held the baby there for a moment before pushing her away from him, once again closing his eyes tightly, shaking his head. Junko stood watching silently as he repeated this several times. At first she was confused, then amusement set in as she realized what he was doing. He was testing her theory.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, startling her husband so much so he nearly dropped the child he held out in his hands.

"I…uh…it…um…Did you find Enoki?" He stuttered. She laughed in reply. It was all should could manage watching him hold the baby away from himself as though she had just soiled her diaper.

"You laugh?" He said dryly.

Surely enough, Amaya stopped crying the second she saw Enoki, cooing and giggling as the boy made silly faces for his precious cousin.

"_But why?"Amaya began to project the question._

"Ah." Junko stopped walking, turning the child to face her with the gentle nudge of their joined hands, she dropped down to look Amaya eye to eye. "Amaya, you must use your words as Akuna Sensei has taught you."

"But I hea da voices ah da time. Why it be wong?" She asked.

"It's not wrong dear. It's just unique."

Amaya's eyebrows came together indicating she was thinking very hard as she pushed her lower lip out into a pout.

"Sweetheart, you are special. Only you can hear those things and there is nothing wrong with that, but it would not be polite to impose that on others."

"Wike you say May not wissen to you and Uncoh Kaito?"

"Yes. Just like that."

"It not onnobubble"

"Right, May. It's not honorable." Junko said through a lilting laugh.

"and May not show anyone tings?"

"That's right May. We must keep it a secret."

"A seekwet." Replied the girl with a swift nod.

Junko sighed.

"How could I have known things would have gone so terribly wrong?" she said quietly, looking out over the flowers as if hoping the hydrangea might answer. Just then the breeze picked up catching the head of a dandelion seed scattering the white tufts gently off into the air.

Dandelion seeds…

One of the first things Akuna had tried to determine was how Amaya was able to project her emotions as she did. Akuna had asked the toddler to explain it as best she could. As she held his hand she projected the image of herself holding a dandelion seed head firmly in her fist and blowing the seeds into the wind. It seemed an appropriate analogy. When the child let her emotions fly she had no control over where they would land. If they were to land in the beautiful garden they would be detested and quickly uprooted, stomped out like weeds for fear they would overwhelm the other flowers despite their potential to do good in herbal remedies. It was up to Akuna to find a way for the child to direct their flight and plant them where they can be valued, protected and cultivated for the benefit of all.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry Akuna. What have I done?" she thought._

It started out innocently enough. Amaya made friends with several children right away. There was a brief moment of anxiety when the children grabbed hands to form a circle for a game of Kagome Kagome. A little blond haired girl who looked to be 5 or 6 years old reached out to grab Amaya's hand which was quickly withdrawn. The anxiety clear upon Amaya's face rapidly spread around the circle.

"Auntie say not powite to pose" Amaya told the perplexed girl.

The blond girl just stared as Amaya looked toward Junko imploringly. Junko smiled in her direction and waved.

"_It's alright. Just do as Akuna Sensei taught you. Don't let your thoughts float away."_

Amaya seemed to relax a little and smiled timidly at the other girl. As the anxiety cleared the air the girl found her voice.

"Silly! We're not posing. We're playing. It's not polite not to play." She laughed.

They giggled in unison as Amaya took the other girl's hand to join the circle. They spent the rest of the morning singing and playing. Junko was delighted Amaya seemed to be having so much fun. Junko herself took the opportunity to visit with the other mothers who had come to the park with their children.

The children played for hours teaching Amaya games like Hana Ichi Monme and nawatobi, while Junko sat visiting. Junko herself enjoyed the "grown-up" time so much so she had become distracted by the conversation. None of the ladies noticed the older boys approach the group of children until the fight broke out. Everyone in the general vicinity could feel the anger that swelled from the small girl with the curly brown hair and the pale green eyes. It crackled through the air like lightning.

"You hut my fwend!" She growled at the large boy holding what appeared to be a quarter staff. He stood in a fighting stance over a much smaller boy who was lying on the ground curled into a ball as though he had just been jabbed in the stomach with the staff. The bully stood laughing, flanked but two others. The other two boys, however, were not laughing. They too felt the energy coming from the pint sized girl. To them she looked more like a demon about to attack. As the bully prepared to take another swing at his victim, one of his comrades slowly nudge him and pointed at Amaya with a shaking finger.

"Huh?" the boy grunted "who's next?" he questioned as he raised his head to see who his friend had chosen. His eyes widened with fear as he took in the scene that was quickly unfolding. All of the children had slowly begun to step back away from the girl who had taken a step closer toward her friend on the ground. The bully's comrades had retreated themselves as she approached.

"Oh no" Junko gasped. "Amaya…" she began to call out and although the scene appeared to play out in slow motion, it was all over before anyone could take another breath.

The bully had dropped the stick and turned to run, but it was already too late. Amaya had begun her attack. She dove for the staff catching it before it struck the ground. Somersaulting into a crouch, as she had seen Enoki do while conditioning, she deftly spun the staff in a circle over her head and down parallel to the ground sweeping the boys legs out from beneath him. As the staff twirled back up closing the circle she had created, Amaya stood, stopped the whirling spin and jabbed the end into the bully's stomach. Performing the same combination the bully had just demonstrated, she raised the lower end of the staff with her right hand while quickly lowering the top with her left, she smacked the boy in the face. With a crack the boy's nose began to bleed profusely. He lay on the ground, staring up at her afraid to move. No one dared move. Even Junko was paralyzed by what she had just witnessed.

Amaya dropped the staff as she ran back to her injured friend. He lay with his hands over his face, blood flowing from between his fingers.

"Wet May see" she said as she gently tugged on his arms to get him to lower his hands. He stared wide eyed unsure of how to respond. He had been terrified a moment before but as she grasped his arm, he felt calm. He could tell she wanted to help him. He allowed her to remove his hands. A deep blue glow, the kind only a trained chakra user would perceive, began to surround her right hand as she reached for his nose. He could feel a slight tingle as she held her hand before his face.

"No! Don't let that monster hurt my boy!" a woman screamed as she tried to push her way through the crowd that was beginning to gather. The nudge as the woman pushed past her was all Junko needed to release her from the shock. She reached Amaya just before the boy's mother could shove the girl aside.

"Come Amaya, we have to go." She urged, grabbing the girl's wrist, dragging her away.

"But…Maya make him better." The girl pleaded.

Junko pulled Amaya away from the crowd to the other side of the clearing where the children had been playing. She knelt before the girl holding onto her shoulders.

"Amaya," she began breathless "who taught you to do that?"

"Dat's what Chinatsu-Sama does when May's nose bweeds." She stated haughtily as if her aunt should know how the palace medic treats her injuries.

"Not just that, Amaya, the…"

"Excuse me." Junko turned her head to see two guardsmen approaching.

She stood quickly, turning to face them while nudging Amaya to stand directly behind her. She took a deep breath. Deciding this was no time to look the part of an average citizen she straightened her back and stood tall, tossing her head to flick the tendrils of sandy blond hair which had fallen over her face to the side.

The guards closed the gap between them stopping just a few feet before her, focusing on the child hiding behind.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Ma…"The guard began as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"My Lady!" He declared, bowing in recognition as the other joined him. "Forgive me." He continued. "The woman said the child here…" he trailed off, unable to finish. Junko could imagine what it was "the woman" had said.

"The child defended her friend." She stated firmly. "Captain Akuna will receive a full report directly upon our return to the palace. If there is nothing more, the Princess has just had quite a traumatic experience. I will be taking her back to the palace so that she may rest. What will become of the other children, the bullies and the boy they attacked?"

"Uh, yes. The injured boys will be taken to the hospital. The others are being questioned."

"Very well then. Good day." Junko took Amaya by the hand and led her quickly from the park.

As they departed Amaya looked back over her shoulder to see her playmate trying futilely to fend off the cloth his mother was using to wipe his face with.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all. She made it better. Stop it!" they could hear him whine.

Word of the events at the park spread quickly to The Council. Junko and Amaya hardly had time to relay the information to Kaito and Akuna before the guardsman entered to announce the arrival of Satoru.

"Junko, see to Amaya please." Kaito said dismissing the two.

"Lord Kaito," Akuna began but was cut off with the raise of Kaito's hand.

"I know Akuna. If The Council were here to take action against the child they would do so with more than one man. I think we should hear him out. Send him in" Kaito gestured to the attendant as he stood preparing to greet the Elder.

"Lord Kaito." Satoru saluted with a slight bow upon entering the room.

"Satoru." Kaito bowed in return. "Please, have a seat. Shall I send for some tea?" he offered.

"Lord Kaito, this is not a social visit. I shall not stay long." Satoru was in no mood for pleasantries.

"I'm sure I do not need to explain to you the gravity of the situation. The preliminary reports I have received regarding the child's actions this afternoon are quite disconcerting to say the least."

Kaito nodded, his face remaining stolid.

Seeing the Daimyo would make no attempt to defend the child at this time, Satoru continued.

"There are those on The Council who will attempt to use this situation to sew fear among the villagers." He paused, waiting for Kaito to respond.

"Are you here to detain the child Satoru?" Kaito said flatly.

"No."

"Then are you one of those to whom you refer?"

"I am not."

"Then why have you come Satoru?"

"Officially?" Satoru began as Kaito nodded affirmation.

"The Council wishes to convene and requests your presence."

"I see." Kaito said. "And what exactly does The Council wish to address?"

Satoru made no response but glanced to the man standing behind the Daimyo. Kaito understood. Satoru did not wish discuss the subject matter in front of Akuna.

"When?" he asked.

"It has not yet been determined. I should know by tomorrow mid-day. I will return tomorrow. Perhaps we can discuss the matter in more detail then."

"As you wish."

Satoru nodded. "I will take my leave then, until tomorrow, Lord Kaito." He bowed once more before leaving.

Akuna watched as the door closed behind the Elder.

"What was that about if not the Princess?"

"I'm not certain, Akuna. See what you can find out. I'm going to speak with Junko, see if there was anything more she was unable to tell us before he arrived."

Junko had told him all she could before they went to bed last night. Now all she could do was wait while Kaito sat behind closed doors with that man. She had hoped to find solace here in the garden.

"_Ah, here she comes."_

She couldn't help but smile as she watched the young girl approach, skipping down the path without a care. Her brown ringlets bouncing off her shoulders with each skip.

"May asked Uncoh Kaito to go to schoo" She declared proudly, her pale green eyes sparkling.

With her brown hair, hardly a shade lighter than Kaito's, Amaya could easily pass for his own child rather than Shikama's since her's was auburn. Amaya had his lips which formed that perfect loving smile and his nose. Yet she had chosen Shikama's pale green eyes. Junko understood the reason why. Amaya had so desperately wanted her mother's love. It seemed as though the girl was trying to use that one common trait to make a connection with her to no avail. It broke her heart to see Amaya hurt by Shikama like that.

Junko drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she gazed at the child who was now dancing amidst the azaleas singing to herself

"May go to schoo-oo! May go to schoo-oo!"

Junko's smile widened.

Amaya was the beauty that came from Shikama.


	4. Chapter 4: The Council

**Chapter 4: The Council**

"Shikama!" Kaito declared making no attempt to hide the disdain in his voice. "You've chosen Shikama as the Mizukage? You must reconsider. She's not…"

"Lord Kaito," Satoru interrupted firmly "the decision rests with The Council. This is not a decision we have taken lightly. You have made your recommendation and we have listened to your arguments in favor of Akuna. After much consideration and deliberation we have decided Shikama is the more suitable choice for the position."

Kaito was taken aback by Satoru's reprimand. Had Satoru betrayed him after all?

He had placed his trust in Satoru a few weeks ago. Satoru had paid him a visit to warn him of possible subterfuge from within The Council after the attack in the park. "There are those on The Council who will attempt to use this situation to sew fear among the villagers" he said. Initially unsure of Satoru's loyalty, Kaito believed it to be a veiled threat. Perhaps he should have followed his instincts.

Satoru wouldn't elaborate in front of Akuna but offered instead to meet privately with the Daimyo. Kaito hadn't questioned his desire for privacy. It was no secret Satoru and Makoto harbored animosity towards each other. That animosity extended to their respective clans as well, which included Akuna, as the grandson of Makoto. Kaito obliged and agreed to meet with Satoru privately.

It was during this meeting that Satoru assured Kaito he had his support. He apologized for causing offense claiming he hadn't intended it to be construed as a threat. He said he didn't want to see the girl restrained anymore than Kaito and believed Kiri would benefit greatly from having her trained as a shinobi. He was most concerned for her safety. He had seemed sincere.

Satoru made a convincing statement expressing why he felt she was in immediate danger. Should word get out, Amaya's reaction in the park could be used to insight the villagers to revolt against those protecting her. They would force him to act as The Council recommended. Satoru had promised to do everything in his power to convince the Elders of the necessity of training the child. Had he really tried or had it been an empty promise?

What's more, Satoru had been correct in his assessment. The information had been leaked to the public and there was a growing sense of concern throughout the village. The resulting unrest had served its purpose in forcing the matter into the open. There had already been one failed attempt on the child's life. It was no longer safe to allow her to remain at the palace. Kaito would be forced to abide by The Council's decision. Perhaps it was Satoru who leaked the information.

He searched Satoru's face for some indication of betrayal. What he found was resignation. If only he could hear what Satoru was thinking as Amaya could. He looked from one Elder to the next.

Sakiko bore the same resigned expression as Satoru. Sakiko was the most senior member of The Council. Her father had been the 3rd Mizukage, a staunch ally of the Hakana clan. Like her father, and his father before him, she had never opposed the Hakana clan. Could she have cast her vote for Shikama for this reason? It didn't matter which side she chose, she would be going against Shikama or against Kaito. He supposed this would be explanation enough for the expression she now wore.

Makoto appeared agitated. The head of the Inihara clan was a stern, cold man. He was greedy for power. Makoto was the one who had lead the charge against Kaito's father and brother. It was hard to believe this was the grandfather of his close friend, Akuna. Akuna was everything Makoto was not. He would have chosen Akuna regardless of their differences.

Avaron seemed impartial, neither pleased with the outcome nor disappointed. She had always been difficult to read. Kaito hadn't expected her support. He hadn't expected her nomination of Shikama either.

Daiki alone looked to be entertained by the outcome of events. This confused Kaito. As a distant relative of the Inihara, he should have supported Akuna, yet he seemed to be pleased with Shikama's appointment.

_No. There must be some other explanation thought Kaito. Something must have happened during their deliberations._

The Council had convened the previous day. Kaito had been invited to present his nomination for Mizukage and both he and Akuna pleaded their case on Amaya's behalf. Perhaps he should have been more concerned when Avaron asked Shikama to join the proceedings as her nominee. Instead, he remained confident believing he had the support of Satoru and Sakiko, while Makoto and Daiki would support their clansman despite their dislike for Kaito.

Now Kaito sat dazed, at a loss for words. It was undeniable that Shikama was the strongest shinobi in Kiri. Only Akuna could possible compete with her. He never believed The Council would consider making her Mizukage though. They had approached him more times than he could remember, imploring him to speak to her about her indiscretions and lascivious behavior. It really was an embarrassment.

"Lord Kaito," Sakiko said softly "this was not an easy decision, I assure you."

He had no reason to doubt the truth in her words. The expressions on their faces and their ragged looks were evidence enough of their turmoil. The Council had dismissed Kaito, Shikama and Akuna after their statements had been delivered. They spent the remainder of the day and most of the night in private deliberation. They took a few hours to rest early this morning before summoning the three back into the room to announce their decision.

"In truth My Lord," Sakiko continued "It would be difficult for Akuna to fulfill the duties of Mizukage when the responsibility of protecting the Princess Amaya will require all of his attention."

It took a moment for her words to sink in. This time it was not Kaito's outburst that offended the Elders.

"You can't seriously mean to allow the child to remain at the palace?" Shikama spat.

"No" Sakiko said, "She will go to Kirigakure and attend the academy under Akuna's supervision."

Shikama rose from the seat she had taken next to her brother, her light green eyes ablaze with the fire of anger that burned within her. Her blue dress was cut low in the front and barely clung to her shoulders revealing far too much in Kaito's opinion. Her long auburn hair accentuated the angry flush in her cheeks.

"The child should be confined and placed under heavy guard. The people of the palace are terrified of the girl after witnessing her temper tantrums and the damage she is capable of. While my dear brother Kaito and Lord Akuna have tried their best to teach the child to control her chakra, it has proven insufficient as demonstrated by the attack in the park. And what of the assassination attempt? Two men were found dead and the only witness claims the child is responsible. The reports say the girl has no recollection of what happened. I believe we have no choice but to restrain her."

Kaito clenched his fists under the table, struggling to maintain the stolid expression on his face. To most Shikama seemed cheerful, kind and confident, but this was the Shikama he knew. Behind her warm smiles and flirtatious nature she was cold and heartless. What mother could imprison her own child? He wasn't the only one to have this thought.

"That is a surprisingly harsh position coming from the child's mother" Satoru observed.

"I was a shinobi of Kirigakure before I was a mother. My country will always come first. I see the child as a threat to its security" Shikama responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, well, it is interesting, Lady Shikama," said Akuna, "you would refer to yourself as the child's mother when you most likely spent more time reviewing those reports than you have spent with the child herself. While it is true we have experienced some trouble with temper tantrums in the past, I can assure you they are, in fact, in the past. Princess Amaya has expressed a great desire to become a shinobi. She is quite passionate about her wish to protect and defend her country. I believe she will defend her country with the same commitment and skill she demonstrated in defending her injured companion in that park. Furthermore, it would be unfair to condemn the child for the events surrounding the assassination attempt based on the testimony of a single 'witness'; especially when that witness failed in his duty by leaving his post when assigned to protect her. If anything the situation only serves to emphasize the importance of training the Princess to control the power she possesses."

"That is enough" Sakiko declared putting and end to Shikama and Akuna's quarrel. The two adults glared at each other across the table as if they were children who had just been punished for a playground fight. Shikama's cool green eyes cast penetrating daggers. Akuna could not be certain if it was anger or desire that caused his heart to beat faster at the sight of her. He cleared his throat and looked away, uncomfortable with the proximity of the woman he had once been so close to.

"The Council has made its decision. The matter has been settled. That is…" Sakiko hesitated, "Lord Kaito, provided you would kindly agree to The Council's reassignment of your Captain? Satoru and I didn't believe you would object as you were willing to send him to Kirigakure as Mizukage."

"Of course. Akuna has done quite well with Amaya. I can think of none better to provide for her safety and education."

"It is settled then." Sakiko stood "Lady Shikama, I'm sure you would like to spend some time with your family before returning to Kirigakure. Avaron and I will go on ahead to prepare for the transition. Good day, Lady Shikama, Lord Kaito."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaito stood in the palace garden unable to find a bit of the solace his wife, Junko, often found amongst the flowers. The silence only punctuated his despair. He felt alone and uncertain. His son was away at the academy, where Amaya and Akuna would soon join him. His beloved Junko was currently with the Princess who had been taken to a secret location for her safety.

"What do you want Shikama?" he asked wearily without turning to meet his sister's eye.

"Kaito, you sound tired. Perhaps you should rest" she replied cheerfully.

"Just answer the question"

"I've been away for so long. Is it wrong that I would like to spend some time with my family, maybe see my daughter." She smiled sweetly.

"It's nice that you would refer to Amaya as 'daughter' rather than 'it', but you have never accepted responsibility as her mother before now. What is the real purpose for you being here?" Kaito asked disdainfully.

"Come now brother," Shikama said taking Kaito by the arm leading him through the garden.

"Don't be so bitter" she pouted.

"Bitter?" Kaito responded through clenched teeth. "You abandoned the girl as though she were nothing more than a book you were finished with. Each time you visit the palace you leave her heart broken." He pulled his arm from her grasp. "You treat your consorts with more respect."

"Shikama all the child has ever wanted from you is your approval, your love. Is it so difficult for you to show her some compassion?"

Seeing nothing more than an emotionless smile on his sister's face he had to look away.

"The decision of The Council may not have been as I would have desired, but if some good may come of this, Shikama, I hope…" Kaito paused. "I hope you may come to understand her. I hope you can learn to love her as Junko and I do."

His heart sunk as he heard her turn and walk away without a word.

"My Lord" Akuna announced his return tentatively.

"Akuna, you've returned" Kaito responded. His face still flush with emotion moments after Shikama's departure. "How are Junko and Amaya?"

"Junko is well. She sends her love of course." Akuna smiled warmly at his friend.

Taking a few paces, Kaito reached for a rose blooming from the nearest bush and plucked it. Holding it to his nose he breathed deeply its perfume, then turned to face Akuna as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"And the child?" he asked.

"She has not spoken since you last saw her nearly two weeks ago. Junko says she's been having nightmares, waking in fits of terror each night."

"Has she been able to coax anymore information from her?"

Akuna shook his head.

"It's the same thing she showed to us. She projects a masked face and the sense of silence."

Amaya had been picking flowers in this very garden for Junko when she was attacked. Alerted by the palace guard, Akuna arrived at the scene to find the Princess lying on the ground barely conscious; weakened as though she had nearly exhausted her chakra in battle. The ground cleared in a perfect circle nearly four yards in diameter with the girl at its center. Hydrangea and rose bushes had been torn from the ground roots and all. The debris scattered throughout the garden as if thrown from a tornado, escaping the funneling wind. Among the debris were two victims, one was a palace guard assigned to protect her, the other Akuna recognized from the Mists' bingo book. He was a mercenary, an assassin.

Amaya was to have two guards with her at all times. The other guard said he had gone to relieve himself just before the attack. He returned in time to see the girl fall to her knees in the center of the crater. There was another masked man standing over his dead comrade. He ran as soon as he saw the guard approaching; although he sounded the alarm the masked man had escaped.

They knew she wouldn't be able to describe the man's face since he had worn a mask but they hoped he may have said or thought something Amaya may have heard that would lead them to him. Akuna was shocked by what he had learned. She projected silence, darkness.

"You mean, you couldn't hear anything?" he asked her. She slowly shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Was it possible to shield your thoughts from the girl after all? Was it a jutsu he hadn't yet tried? He had been trying for more than a year to find away to keep her from reading his thoughts. He had been close to giving up. He would have to keep trying.

Kaito stood silently, breathing in the scents of the garden.

"She's learned from Junko, to find the good in people, no matter how poorly they treat her. She'll come around. She just needs a little time. I'm confident Amaya will be alright." Akuna assured Kaito.

"Besides, if she can manipulate you so easily imagine the fun she will have with The Council."


	5. Chapter 5: Reluctance

**Chapter 5: Reluctance**

Akuna sighed as he took in the ever growing piles of paper accumulating on his desk. It seemed he had been spending more time lately reviewing archives for Shikama than he had training Amaya. This certainly was not what he had expected when he came to Kirigakure nearly four months ago.

He expected to have been responsible for Amaya's safety and oversee her training. Shikama, however, seemed to have other plans. As Mizukage, she had appointed him her assistant and effectively supplanted him as the child's guardian.

Akuna was baffled by the interest she had recently taken in Amaya's care and instruction. In front of the girl, Shikama remained aloof but when alone with Akuna she had begun to question him on the child's abilities and her welfare. She inquired as to the girl's likes and dislikes. Shikama had even arranged for them to have apartments at the Kage's Palace. Akuna had been skeptical of her generosity.

"She is my daughter after all. It is only fitting she would live with me here in the Palace." She had said feigning offense at his skepticism.

He was certain maternal instinct or affection were not motivating factors in her change in behavior. Shikama was meticulously calculating. She did nothing without careful consideration and never allowed her emotions to rule her judgment despite appearances to the contrary. That was not her way.

As a matter of fact, Akuna believed Amaya's very existence was the result of a calculated plan laid by Shikama. Most believed her pregnancy with Amaya had been an "accident," a lapse in judgment. He, however, believed she intended to get pregnant. She meant to cause a scandal. While she may have truly cared for the foreigner she seduced, she had actually used him. She used him to conceive a bastard child, creating the scandal that would release her from the betrothal arranged by her father.

Of course there had been several flaws to her plan, the least of which had been the long term commitment required of a parent/child relationship. There was no way she could have anticipated the innate abilities the child would possess. The girl's telepathic and empathic abilities were certainly a surprise but the kekkei genkai appearing in a newborn infant as it had was even more so. Tanaka and Kaito had seen the potential in the child's gifts and it was now Akuna's responsibility to protect her and cultivate them.

The Palace was the most heavily guarded building in the village. It would be the easiest place to house the girl while providing for her safety. Akuna believed this was the real reason Shikama had arranged for the apartments. Shikama had assigned Anbu to guard Amaya when she was not attending class at the Academy. So far, this measure had proven unnecessary but neither Akuna nor Shikama were willing to take chances.

Their journey from the Capitol had been uneventful. Once word had spread the girl would be leaving, the villagers had little interest in her. They simply wanted her gone. Thankfully, word of the events back at the Capitol hadn't reached Kiri. The child's greatest challenge, for the time being, appeared to be socializing with her classmates at the Academy.

Akuna closed the file he had been studying and placed it on the stack he had set aside to go over with Shikama. It was nearly time for their meeting. He had come to dread these meetings. She provoked in him mixed feelings of unease and desire. He had loved her once and she had painfully rejected him. His wounds had not yet healed and the love he thought he had withdrawn seemed to be renewed with each kind gesture she made towards Amaya. Perhaps she had changed. Perhaps she had reconsidered her priorities. Perhaps she was now ready for the commitments she had refused in the past.

The scent of the gently falling rain as it wafted in through the partially open window was thick in the room. He closed his eyes and slowly drew in a deep breath through his nose, then let it out just as slowly through slightly parted lips. He had watched Amaya do this countless times. It always seemed to calm her especially when she was nervous. He opened his eyes, gazing at the clouds out the window. He could actually feel the tension wash away as though he were standing outside allowing the rain to wash away his fears and concerns, leaving no anxiety, only peace.

"_Humph" he laughed to himself, "After all these years, why do I let that woman get to me this way?" _No sooner had the thought passed when a light rumble of thunder rolled somewhere in the distance. _"Ah, even Raijin mocks me as Shikama would."_ He could easily imagine the Mizukage laughing gaily alongside the Thunder God.

Shikama seemed distracted today. She sat across from him behind her desk. She had been watching the rain through the window as it fell, absentmindedly running a finger along the edge of a folder she had placed before her.

She hadn't interrupted Akuna once while he reported on his research. She generally stopped him frequently to ask questions or get his opinion. Fortunately, there really hadn't been anything of significant importance to discuss. He hadn't found anything in the archives they hadn't already been aware of. There were a few files on missing-nin he felt Shikama should be made aware of but that was all.

"You really should consider implementing a ninja registration system of some kind" Akuna said. "It would really help us better assess our strengths and weaknesses."

"You're right. Put together a plan and I'll review it."

"Shikama, I really should be working with Amaya. I've neglected her training the past few weeks in order to assist you."

"Oh, don't sound so put upon." Shikama scolded. "Between her teachers at the Academy and the Anbu assigned to her, she's well cared for. You have no reason to worry."

"I take my responsibility for the child very seriously Shikama." He snapped at her.

"It's more than her training and safety. I…" He was frustrated with her cavalier attitude and unsure how to continue. "I…I actually care for her. As her guardian, I know more about the girl than you, her mother!"

"Yet I **am** her mother Akuna and you are **not** her father. You'd do well to remember that!" She responded with a cold stare.

"I'm sorry" he said softly. "I was out of line, forgive me."

"Of course," she said.

"Ichiru came to see me this morning. He says she rarely speaks and she's having trouble making friends." Shikama said breaking their awkward silence. "How is she doing?"

"It's been difficult for her" he replied. "The other children tease her. She's not accustomed to the negative attention. At the Daimyo's Palace she had little interaction with others outside of the guard, attendants, Kaito, Junko and Enoki. That trip to the park was the first time she had really ventured outside and it was a disaster. It was the only time she's made friends on her own and as a result she was taken from her home, nearly killed and now ridiculed. I don't think she understands what has happened. In her mind, she believes she is being punished and she doesn't understand why."

"I haven't made it any easier on her, have I?" Shikama asked him with a slight tremble in her voice. He could sense her concern; a feeling of compassion for the girl, compassion that had been absent for so long.

"You're trying now. Things will get better when she can see that" he assured her.

"I…"

"How…"

"I don't know how to approach her, Akuna" she continued, her voice barely audible. "She avoids me it seems."

Shikama stared out the window unable to meet his eyes.

"Whenever I see her she has her nose buried in a book and as I approach I can see her body tense as though she doesn't want me to come closer. She tries to look as though she is engrossed in her reading and unaware but I can sense a feeling of..." she paused unsure of the best way to describe what she felt from the child.

"Reluctance?" she finished as if asking him.

"Perhaps" he acknowledged. "Though, I believe it may be fear Shikama. She's never seen this side of you. She's known no compassion from you. Yet, with everything that's happened you've allowed her to stay here, with you, at the Palace. You've given her hope. When she has hoped for your affection in the past, you've turned away. You never stayed more than a few days but you've already given her four months now. I think she's afraid you will reject her again. Shikama, be careful with her."

His words weighed heavily on her heart. She knew of their truth. She had not been a mother to the child and she honestly couldn't say she was prepared to accept the roll now. There was something about the girl though that drew her to the child. She couldn't say it was love. She couldn't exactly put a word to the bond she was beginning to feel with Amaya. Whatever it was though, Akuna was right to be concerned.

"I know. She's so withdrawn, if I…" she replied unable to hide the regret in her voice. "I can't imagine what it would do to the child if I were to hurt her again."

"Akuna, you may not be her father, but I greatly value your opinion and advice. I'm sorry to have spoken so rashly." He could see the sincerity in her eyes. "Please help me" she begged of him.

"_Yes, she has definitely changed" he thought._

"I told you years ago, 'I will always be here for you'. That hasn't changed" he said.

"Ichiru says she avoids the other children, even Enoki" Shikama said, hoping Akuna may have further insight to help her better understand her daughter.

"She says she prefers books" he replied with a wry grin. "She said the books don't tease her and the other children don't like to go to the library. I can't fault her logic and the books she's been reading…" he shook his head. "Shikama the child is reading books far more advanced than I had thought she was capable of understanding. She really is remarkable!"

"Ichiru has noticed this as well" Shikama offered. "In fact, he would like to see her promoted. He says her knowledge far exceeds that of her classmates. He thinks she would be better suited for Enoki's class."

"Enoki's class?" Akuna asked mildly surprised. "Enoki's class is close to graduating isn't it? Has she progressed that quickly?"

"It is. He actually believes she may be ready to graduate but he's concerned the change may be too soon. He felt placing her with Enoki might help bring her out of her shell. He asked me to review this file before making my decision." She handed him the file she had been fidgeting with.

"Test scores, evaluations…I suspected as much but it's still difficult to comprehend a child so young could possess such abilities."

"Then you agree with his assessment?" She asked.

"I do. She's definitely up for the task academically. She'll be behind some in her combat skills and technique though. I can have Hiroto work with her in his free time. It would benefit him to practice as well."

"I think this would be good but I fear Hiroto will not have much time available. He'll be preparing for the Chūnin exams" she said cheerfully.

"Is that so? Has a decision been made as to how the exams will be administered this time?"

"Kiri will be participating in the Chūnin exams next month in Konoha" she told him.

"Chūnin exams, in Konoha?" Akuna sputtered. "That's…that's unprecedented."

"It is." Shikama acknowledged as she walked around the desk to sit on the edge, closing the distance between them.

"It would seem the Hokage, Kazekage and a few of the lesser village leaders felt it would improve diplomatic relations if they were to combine their exams" she explained. "Since we have yet to formalize a procedure for our own exams after the massacre, Katsuma thought it would be beneficial if we too participated in the combined exam. He petitioned Kiri's participation before he fell ill."

"Hm, and you agree?" he asked.

"I do" she said. "It's a 3 part exam. The 3rd part will be a tournament of the finalists. Village leaders and other dignitaries are invited to observe. It will be a good opportunity to assess the strengths and weaknesses of other villages. Don't you think?"

"Hm" he grunted in response. She was looking a little too smug, having just used his own words to support her argument.

"I suppose it is," he said flatly. "Or maybe you're just looking for an excuse to go to Konoha?" It was meant more as a statement than an actual question.

"I don't need an excuse to go to Konoha." She laughed. "I can go wherever I want whenever I want."

She stood and smiled down at him alluringly. Placing her hand on his shoulder she moved in closer.

"Actually Akuna," she began.

He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. The scent of her perfume was overwhelming. She seductively ran a hand across his chest as she gracefully moved behind him as he sat. She leaned in as if to whisper in his ear.

"I would like you to accompany me" she finished in a sultry tone.

As much as his mind told him he wanted to move away from her his racing heart betrayed him. He had this in common with Amaya. He hoped for Shikama's affections but was afraid she would only reject him again.

Hearing no response from Akuna, Shikama moved slowly back in front of him. He said nothing as she sat on his knee looking intently into his steel grey eyes. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was trying to read his thoughts as Amaya did. She kept one arm draped across his shoulders. Lifting her other hand towards his face she gently brushed a stray lock of hair from his temple.

"Say you'll come with me" she whispered. His consenting nod was barely perceptible as she pulled him closer to her.

The silence was shattered by a knock on the door just before their lips were to meet. They both started at the interruption.

"Come in" she called as she stood moving away from Akuna who appeared relieved to have her go. His relief was to be brief. The Anbu, code named Crow, assigned to protect Amaya stood in the doorway without the child.

"Lady Mizukage, Lord Akuna" he addressed with a bow.

"The Princess is not with you" Shikama stated accusingly. Akuna rose to stand behind her.

"No My Lady. She… we've checked the usual places, Lord Akuna. She's become very good at masking her chakra."

"'Usual places?' You've lost her before?" Shikama was surprised the child had managed to elude one of her most trusted Anbu, it was a testament to her abilities and confirmation of the praises she had received from Ichiru. If Shikama had been undecided of her advancement before she was now convinced it was indeed appropriate.

"Lady Mizukage, the Princess, has…well recently she's taken to running away. She's never gone far enough that I couldn't sense her and she's always returned within a couple of hours."

"Akuna, did you know about this?" Shikama asked reproachfully.

"I did. Lady Shikama, I told you it's been difficult for her. She hides when she's upset. I'm sure she hasn't gone far, as Crow said."

"I'm very sorry Lord Akuna, My Lady" Crow apologized.

"Where did you last see her?" Akuna asked waiving off the masked man's apology. It wasn't the first time Amaya had run off. He was certain it wouldn't be the last. He was just sorry Shikama had to learn of it. She was so close to connecting with the girl and he was unsure how the Mizukage would respond to this sort of thing.

"I followed her into the library after class. I lost her somewhere among the stacks. I've assigned a team of hunter-nin to track her, although, there was no indication of a struggle or evidence to suggest she had been taken."

"No, I'm sure she's gone off on her own. You've seen the report on the assassination attempt. If she had been taken against her will I'm certain there would be evidence."

He saw the stricken look in Shikama's eyes.

"I'll find her" he tried to reassure her.

Shikama nodded.

"Akuna," she stopped him before he could leave "I'd like to see her once you do."

"Yes My Lady."


	6. Chapter 6: Runaway

**Chapter 6: Runaway**

Amaya had been conflicted when Uncle Kaito told her she would be going to the Academy. Enoki was at the Academy. She would finally get to be with him but she was saddened to be leaving her Aunt and Uncle. Akuna Sensei would also be with her and seeing Enoki made everything worthwhile.

It wasn't at all what she had expected. The village itself was nothing like the one she had called home. The village, surrounded by dense forests, rested at the foot of a mountain range. The cylindrical buildings were much taller and closer together than home. The largest building at the center of the village was the Mizukage's Palace, where her mother lived and worked.

Her first day at the Academy had been very difficult. She was extremely disappointed to discover she would not be in class with her cousin Enoki. Akuna Sensei said he would be in a different class and would soon be a genin which meant he would be spending most of his time training with his team and doing missions. She wished she could do missions with him.

The children in her class were quite different than the kind children she had met in the park with her Aunt Junko. These children picked on her. They called her names and made fun of the way she talked. They teased her for being so young, although she didn't think she was much younger than they were. She knew she should tell Ichiru Sensei but couldn't bring herself to do it.

They called her a baby. How could she tell Ichiru Sensei without proving them right? She knew she couldn't annunciate as clearly as they could and that made her sound like a baby. She also knew that tattling would only prove that she acts like a baby as well. She had to handle this on her own if she was going to prove to them she was not, in fact, a baby. The best way she could think of to deal with this was to simply not speak and try to ignore their taunting until she could learn to speak well.

She had been trying very hard to work on her speech. Speaking had never been easy for her. She had trouble thinking of the right words to describe what she thought and felt. It had always been easier to simply project the thoughts and emotions. Not needing to actually say the words she hadn't bothered with learning them let alone learn to pronounce them properly. Akuna Sensei had tried to teach her months ago when she was a little girl but she just didn't realize how important it was until she got to school.

She had discovered it wasn't just her pronunciation she needed to work on but her vocabulary as well. Reading was her best source of new words. She loved reading. She loved learning new words and the more she read the more she learned not just words but the concepts and theories contained in whatever tome she had picked up from the library. She carried at least 2 books with her at all times; one, a dictionary and the other a book on whatever ninja art had caught her eye while perusing the shelves. Sometimes she'd throw in a fictional fantasy just for fun. She found it humorous to compare the life of a fairy tale princess to that of her own.

Today her classmates had been particularly cruel. Getting no reaction from Amaya to their teasing verbal taunts they resorted to physical taunts. They pulled on her hair as they walked past her. The boys who sat directly behind her in class had poked her with their pencils throughout the day when Ichiru Sensei wasn't looking. Some of the other children threw little wads of paper they had chewed on at her. She was still pulling the spit balls out of her hair.

Try as she might to ignore their bullying, it was very hurtful. She was feeling homesick and wished for nothing more than her Aunt to hold her tightly, humming a lullaby while they sat together in the magical garden, under a canopy in the gentle rain. She couldn't be with Aunt Junko and she didn't have a canopy, but she did have a gentle rain and she could hum almost as well as Aunt Junko. As she made her way to the library after class she began to develop a plan. Today would be a good day to go find a magical garden she could call her very own. All she had to do was lose the Anbu, Crow, assigned to follow her.

She walked between the stacks in the library trailing a finger along the books. She had to find just the right spot without looking as though she were plotting something.

Crow was always watching her. He rarely spoke but he seemed kind. He really tried to be considerate of her. He could tell she didn't like being followed all the time as if she needed a babysitter. He knew she considered herself a big girl now and tried to show her the respect she felt she deserved; for this she was grateful. She knew each time she took off he could get into trouble for losing her and she really didn't want that. While she had run off a lot lately, she was always careful to stay close enough that she could still sense Crow and he could easily find her. She told herself it was to keep him from getting in trouble, which was partly true. What she didn't want to admit was that she really was afraid to go too far without him. She hadn't been alone since that day in the garden. She began to have second thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't go. She paused to look out the window at the end of the row of books she was standing near. The rain was calling her.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. The scent of leather bound books mingled with the faint scent of the rain. She could sense Crow at the opposite end of the room selecting a book, something light with a lot of pictures so he wouldn't be too distracted from watching her but interesting enough so that he wasn't bored. She made up her mind. She would put her plan into motion once he had seated himself at one of the tables in the center of the stacks.

Amaya continued to wander the shelves as though looking for something interesting until Crow appeared to be comfortably seated at a table. Then she chose her escape route. She selected an empty row with a window at the end that was just out of Crow's line of sight. She walked down the aisle as though looking for a book and quietly opened the window at the end before leaving the row. He was still concentrating on her even if he looked to be reading. She knew it wouldn't be as easy as making a clean run for it like she usually did. He'd notice the change in the air from the open window. As she came out of the aisle he looked up from his selection and nodded in her direction. She smiled politely back at him then continued on with her plan.

She grabbed a foot stool from another aisle and carried it into the row just beyond the one she had identified. From here she had a clear view of Crow. She carried the stool to the end of the row and set it down a few feet from the wall.

"_I wonder what kind of book she's looking for today" _Crow was thinking as he pretended to read his book.

The small girl climbed the stool and pulled three books down, taking her time with the selection feigning interest herself. She sat on the floor between the stool and the wall and slowly flipped through each book. As she finished a book she placed it on the floor next to the stool. When she had stacked the three books she climbed the stool and selected four more. She again sat on the floor and flipped through each one, stopping to read a sentence here or there so that it looked as if she was intently searching for something, which wasn't altogether untrue. She set these books on top of the others, creating a small wall out of the stool and books that separated her from the group of tables where Crow sat, obscuring his view. She often stacked books like this when she couldn't decide which ones she wanted to take home. So, she didn't think he'd find this unusual. She then began taking the books from the bottom shelf, fingering through them one at a time and stacking them onto her make-shift wall. She continued to do this until she had opened a wide enough gap in the bottom shelf that she could crawl through.

She was almost finished. The smell of the rain through the open window on the other side of the shelves enticed her to move faster. She reached into the hole she had made in the bottom shelf to pull the books from the other side through. She placed these on the stack next to her and reached for more. In her haste, she knocked over one of the books on the shelf while reaching through the hole. It fell with a loud thump. The sound seemed to echo throughout the quiet room. She froze waiting for Crow to appear over her to see what trouble she may be causing. She held her breath as she searched his thoughts for an indication she had been caught. Surely he had heard the noise.

"_That's quite a stack she's acquired. I hope she isn't planning to stay too long. Perhaps I should have grabbed something with more substance…"_

She opened the book she had dropped and pretended to read while listening for him to return to his own book. She returned to her task when she was satisfied he was sufficiently distracted by his pictures.

The small wall of books she had created would perfectly hide her escape but she would have to be quick. There would be no time to waste once she began her getaway. Once through the window she would have to run as quickly as she could toward the river which she would follow to the mountains.

Amaya had a theory. According to her school books, the river that ran through Kiri was formed by water that came from the snow as it melted from the mountain tops. According to her story books, rivers that ran through mountains often formed beautiful waterfalls. So, she believed if she followed the river to the mountains, she would find a beautiful waterfall oasis which she could visit instead of the beautiful garden she missed so much.

As she placed the last book on the wall she listened for Crow's thoughts. He had found a picture which had definitely captured his attention. A beautiful woman with short blond hair and silver eyes was standing in the middle of a pond. The water came just above her knees. Amaya couldn't help but blush. The woman in the picture stood naked and while she didn't quite understand the emotion she sensed from Crow, Amaya was very uncomfortable. Pushing the vision from her mind she knew it was time.

She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath to calm her nerves. She carefully lay on her stomach and slid through the hole doing her best to stay as quiet as possible. She listened for Crow one last time as she pulled her feet through the other side. He was still staring intently at his picture. She swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat and dashed through the open window. As soon as her feet hit the ground outside she began to run. It would only take a moment for Crow to sense her absence.

Amaya focused with all her might to mask her chakra as Akuna Sensei had taught her. She didn't look back but ran towards the river as fast as she could. She couldn't see the mountains through the trees and tall buildings but she knew the river would be flowing away from them. So, she decided when she reached the river she would run opposite its flow.

She ran until her legs would no longer carry her and her lungs burned as if on fire. She had been so focused on masking her chakra she had no idea how long she had been running or how far she had come. She only knew she could no longer see the buildings of the village or the forest through the trees. The rain was no longer gently falling but had begun to fall fast and hard, stinging her face as it struck her.

She was drenched and cold but she didn't care. She had to be close to her beautiful waterfall in the mountains. She drew in a deep cleansing breath. For the first time in her life she could hear nothing but the rain in the forest, nature, no human thoughts or feelings. It was just her and the fresh smelling rain drenched forest. She would walk the rest of the way along the riverside until she reached her waterfall.

Amaya continued to walk for what seemed like hours. She knew she should head back before it began to grow dark but she was determined to find her paradise. She was sure it had to be close. As long as she continued along the river she would find it and would easily be able to find her way back. She would go just a little further. If she didn't find it in a few more minutes she would head back.

Her mind wandered as she walked. She thought back to that day in the garden. The last day she had been alone like this. The guard had stepped away for just a moment when the man appeared. She tried to scream as he lunged for her. The hatred and killing intent seemed to pour from him in much the same way this river poured from the mountains. She caught herself as she stumbled over a rock at the river's edge. Staring down at the ripples in the water she could see the knife he held flash before her eyes. She could see him thrust it into the chest of the guard who had come to her aid as they struggled before her. She fell to her knees no longer able to contain the tears that had been threatening all day.

Had it been a few minutes? She had grown numb from the cold rain. The rising river covered her hands which had sunk into the mud beneath them. She crawled away from the river's edge towards a nearby tree. She needed to go back but she was feeling too weak from the afternoon's efforts. It was getting difficult to see as well. Akuna would be so angry with her and poor Crow would be in trouble.

She closed her eyes briefly as she leaned against the tree. She felt nothing but cold silence where she usually felt calm and peace at sensing those around her whom she cared for. What little common sense remained was quickly consumed by fear. She opened her eyes to see nothing but the mist that had rolled in as the rain subsided.

It was so dense she could no longer see even the river which she knew was flowing only yards away from where she sat. Her chest began to tighten. The effort it took just to breathe left her light headed. The mist was strangling her as surely as the man in the garden had, she could feel his hands around her throat, squeezing; squeezing as the world around her grew dark. She could no longer hear the river flowing near her. Instead she heard only the wind, a violent wind that threatened to rip the very ground out from under her. She ran, senselessly, without direction or purpose. She ran until she collapsed into the forest floor.


	7. Chapter 7: Not Amused

**Chapter 7: Not Amused**

"Let's go back to the library," Akuna said to Crow. "Show me where she was, what she was reading when you last saw her. Maybe there's something there that may give us a clue as to where she may have gone."

He was certain Crow had been thorough in investigating the place she had last been seen. It was possible though, there may have been something only he would have seen as significant. He knew her better than anyone else in Kiri after all. As he crouched in the aisle looking at the small barrier of books Amaya had created he began to think he may have overestimated his knowledge of the girl and severely underestimated her cunning.

The Anbu captain had described to him, in detail, every movement the child had made from the moment they entered the library. Akuna had him describe her mood and the atmosphere around her. Crow thought he had sensed a feeling of melancholy when he met her at the school but by the time they had reached the library she seemed back to normal, well what had been her norm for the past few months anyway. She had even smiled at him.

Melancholy. Akuna needed to identify the pieces of the puzzle before he could figure out how they went together. He would have to start with that. What would Amaya have done before coming to Kiri when she was sad? She would have gone to Junko. Obviously that wasn't an option here. When she couldn't be with Junko she would have gone to the garden. There were dozens of gardens in Kiri, none as splendid as the garden in the Daimyo's palace of course. Amaya had sought refuge in the gardens here many times these past few months. Crow and the others now searching for her had already checked them. She must have come up with some other plan; a plan she must have conceived as they walked to the library from the school. That would explain the change in her demeanor Crow had noted once they had arrived.

The barrier of books. There was no pattern or significance to the selection stacked neatly on the floor next to the stool. The books combined with the stool though, perfectly concealed the tunnel she had created in the shelves from the view Crow would have had where he sat. She had used the barrier to hide her escape through the tunnel to the window she had opened when they first arrived. "Clever" he thought. Had she created the barrier with just books, there would have been so many it may have roused suspicion.

The open window. Akuna himself wouldn't have questioned the gesture. She had always been fond of the rain, especially the scent. On rainy days, the first thing she did upon entering a room was to open the windows if it was within her power to do so. She had loved the smell of the rain from the day she was born it seemed.

Despite his distress over the situation he couldn't help but admire the child's strategy and execution. She had carefully set up her escape route then patiently sat looking through her props. He was certain she feigned interest in the books used in her operation while listening to Crow's thoughts until she was confident he was sufficiently distracted to allow her enough time to escape. All this time he thought she was a smaller version of Junko. She was more like Shikama than he had ever suspected. Meticulously calculating just like her mother.

"The hunter-nin found her footprints in the mud outside the window" Crow gestured towards the still open window. "They were able to track her as far as the trade district before the trail became difficult to follow." Akuna well understood the difficulty they would have. Even on a rainy day such as this the market place would be busy with traffic. Any footprints she might have left would already have been trampled through or washed away by the rain.

"Ichiru and Kaien have been searching for her there along with a couple other jōnin. The hunter-nin are searching the perimeter to try and recover her trail" Crow reported.

"I don't think there is anything more here that would help. We should go check in with the others. Is that Amaya's?" Akuna pointed to the satchel Crow had been holding.

"It is" he replied offering it to Akuna. "I didn't find anything unusual; a dictionary, a school book on elemental chakra, a book on jōjutsu and a fictional book, The Princess and the Frog."

"I suppose as much as she tries to show she's mature, she still likes her fairy tales" Akuna said with a slight laugh trying to lighten the tension.

He could tell Crow felt responsible. He could see from his body language, the way the young man held the bag out for him to take with his shoulders slumped forward and his masked face downcast. Shikama held the captain in high regard. This was his first real failure; the first time he had truly let her down. Akuna could see Crow was taking this very hard. He felt an affinity toward the man. Akuna himself knew all too well how it felt to know he had disappointed the woman.

"We'll find her" Akuna said with confidence taking the bag from Crow and swinging it over his shoulder as they headed for the trade district.

After a quick briefing with Ichiru and Kaien they continued their search in the areas surrounding the trade district. It was apparent she was no longer there. Nearly an hour had passed before they were joined by one of the hunter-nin Crow had recruited.

"We've recovered the girl's trail near the river on the other side of the village" He said.

"Gather the others and catch up" Akuna instructed Ichiru as he gestured the hunter to lead on.

"She was here, 2, maybe 3 hours ago" the hunter declared crouched down over small impressions in the mud at the river's edge. "She's alone, heading up river."

"Thank you, friend" Crow said placing a had on his comrades shoulder. "Good work."

Crow seemed reassured by the discovery of tangible evidence Amaya was alive. Akuna was not as optimistic. The river was not a safe place to be in a storm such as this, especially for a child.

They pressed on continuing their search up river. The footprints becoming fewer and farther between the further they went. Until finally there were no more.

Akuna was growing more concerned with each passing moment. The sun had begun to set and there was still no sign of Amaya. They were loosing hope as quickly as they were losing daylight. He had hoped her foot prints had been washed away by the rising waters. The alternative was much more grim. If she had fallen into the rapidly rising river that rushed through and beyond the village there would be little hope of finding her alive.

"We are unable to find a trail further up river. She may have gone into the forest" the hunter said.

"Keep searching" Crow ordered. "She must be close by."

They spread out and continued searching the area as darkness enveloped them. The rain began to subside and the mist rolled off of the river.

He stooped low to examine an impression in the mud beneath a nearby tree. It may have been a footprint but it was hard to tell in the darkness. He was wet and cold. If he was this uncomfortable how was the Princess fairing in this climate? He ran a finger thoughtfully along the top of the satchel he still carried. Slowly he lifted the flap which protected the bag's contents from the weather. Reaching into its depths he withdrew a small book. _The Princess and the Frog _it said on the cover.

"Captain" the hunter said addressing Crow. "There appears to be no sign of the girl here. Perhaps we should send some men down river?"

Akuna was staring at the book he held. On the cover was a beautiful princess sitting at the edge of a pond. She was smiling joyfully at a frog held up before her face, cradled in the palms of her hands. The scene was so peaceful and serene. The pond was surrounded by brightly colored flowers and in the background flowed a dazzling waterfall.

"Lord Akuna?" Crow said. He had been looking to Akuna for guidance. Placing the book back into the satchel Akuna returned his focus to the task at hand.

"You, Crow, Ichiru and I will continue to search up river" Akuna said, then finished with resignation, "The others should search down river."

"Yes sir." The hunter bowed before turning to issue the orders to the others.

"Sooba is not going to be pleased," Akuna said to himself. "It can no longer be helped though. I should have done this sooner. I've wasted too much time."

He drew his kunai and made a quick cut into the thumb of his right hand. After deftly performing the hand seal sequence he firmly placed the palm of the same hand to the ground. There was a crackle in the air and a pop as the giant panther, Sooba, appeared before him.

"_Not pleased may have been an understatement" Akuna thought. _The panther towered over him with a disgusted look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sooba asked caustically.

"I'm very sorry Sooba," Akuna began "I need your help. The child for which I am responsible has gone missing. I…"

"You want me to find your cub?" Sooba asked dubiously. "I thought you had pets for this sort of thing. I am not your tracking hound Akuna."

"Of course not. I would never presume to dishonor you in such a way."

"Even if I did chose to help you, her scent would have been washed away by the rain."

"I understand Sooba, however, your eyesight is much keener in the darkness than ours as are your senses. You would sense her chakra from a much greater distance than we could, perhaps even if she is trying to mask it.''

"hrm" The large cat growled. "I'll help you, but only because it is **that** child and don't expect me to go swim in that river after her either."

Sooba turned his head to the side as if listening. "I do not sense anything nearby…except…perhaps…another storm approaching. I'm warning you Akuna," he paused menacingly "I will **not** be amused if I get rained on."

"I'll call when I find something" the cat replied over his shoulder as he departed.

The four men continued their futile search. They knew progress would be virtually impossible but Akuna and Crow could not give up. They couldn't leave Amaya alone in the cold dark forest. Their only hope was with Sooba.

About 10 minutes after Sooba's departure it began to rain once more. Crow glanced over at Akuna.

"I, uh, hm, I guess he's not amused right now huh?" Crow tried to laugh.

"Humph" Akuna grunted.

Nearly 20 minutes after they had watched the panther go, the rain became fierce. The men sought shelter under a tree, what little it could offer anyway.

"You don't think he'll quit searching do you?" Ichiru asked.

"No." Akuna answered.

30 minutes had passed since Sooba left to search for Amaya. The rain did not appear to be letting up.

"When he said he was warning you…" the hunter began "what do you think he meant?"

Akuna shrugged. "He'll probably kill me" he said lightly.

After nearly 40 minutes of fumbling in the darkness, they heard his call.

"He's found her?" Crow asked of Akuna.

"It would seem so" he replied as they quickly ran in the direction of the panther's roar.

The truth was Sooba had sensed something when he spoke with Akuna. It was so faint though he couldn't be certain. He could see the desperation in the man's eyes. He didn't want to give him false hope. Akuna must care a great deal for this cub. He wouldn't have risked his life like this otherwise. Summoning him into a storm such as this was definitely reason to kill the man. Well, maybe not really but Akuna didn't need to know that. Sooba enjoyed playing off of his fear when it was fun to do so. Toying with his fears over the cub would not have been entertaining though. He hoped he could find her in time.

Sooba was able to detect the faint scent of the girl from the satchel Akuna carried. She must have been in the area after the rain had stopped. He was able to pick up a faint trace of her scent to the northwest. He moved slowly, cautiously. Her sent was so faint he was afraid he would loose it. Then just when he thought it was getting stronger the rain began. Faster and faster it fell harder and harder.

Sooba didn't think he'd ever regain his bearing on the cub. He was just about to give up and go back to where he last smelled her scent when he noticed something more. There was a faint chakra signature just ahead about 200 yards from him. He nearly ran right past the small girl lying on the ground. She was covered in mud, unmoving. He nudged her gently with his nose. There was no response. He sniffed near her face looking for the smell or feel of a human's warm breath. She was so small, he couldn't be sure. He called out as loud as he could hoping Akuna would hear him over the thunderous gale.

Something inside her stirred. Amaya could feel a presence close by, something menacing. While she could tell it was fearsome she sensed she herself did not need to fear this creature. She thought it had nudged her. She thought she could feel warm, hot air on her cold face. She could sense its concern for her though it was not human. She wanted to open her eyes but they wouldn't obey. She didn't have the strength and if there was nothing to fear from this thing, she wasn't sure she wanted to try. She just wanted to sleep.

Sleep was not to come, not yet. Before she could surrender herself to the peaceful darkness the silence of the forest was pierced by a terrifying roar. Whatever it was that had nudged her was standing over her and had just called for others. She sensed agitation from the beast and a thought _"they need to hurry." _She saw an image of Akuna Sensei. What was this thing?

She forced herself to gather the strength to open her eyes. It took a moment for her to focus and understand what she was seeing. What registered in her mind was frightening indeed. She appeared to be laying between two very large paws. Peering down at her from above was a very large black cat.

"Rest cub. Help is coming" it told her.

A very large, **talking**, black cat.

Amaya began shivering uncontrollably. Her body was aching from the cold. She closed her eyes once again trying to block out the pain and fear she felt. Sooba sensing her discomfort laid himself on the ground beside her. He rested his head on a front leg. Carefully wrapping his free paw around her tiny frame, he gently pulled her towards the small cave he had made under his chin.

"It may be wet but at least it's warm" he purred softly.

Akuna and the others made their way as quickly as they could, fumbling through the forest towards Sooba.

"Is she alright?" Ichiru asked.

"You know as much as I do right now" Akuna responded as they ran. "I can't sense her chakra. She's either still masking it or…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

They could hear a low purring as they broke through the trees to where Sooba lay. The panther raised his head and lifted his paw to reveal the small child he had been protecting from the rain.

"Is she…" Akuna began as he took a tentative step towards them.

"She's alive" Sooba replied quietly.

Akuna rushed in to see the child for himself. Her face was pale. The skin beneath his finger tips as he brushed away a leaf from her cheek felt ice cold. Her lips seemed black in the darkness of the forest. He quickly removed his cloak and wrapped it around the child, scooping her up into his arms.

Seeing he was no longer needed to shelter the cub, Sooba rose to his feet.

"Thank you Sooba" Akuna said with a nod of his head.

Sooba just stood glaring at the man who had summoned him into the storm. His ears were pulled back and his tail held out straight behind him. His fur dripping from the rain. His eyes were filled with a look of malice that said simply: "Stay away from me. I hate you right now."

"_Surely he wouldn't attack me with the child in my arms" Akuna hoped._

"Get her back to the village safely, Akuna, and try to keep better watch over your cub" Sooba said as he turned and began to walk into the forest.

"Right, thank you again," Akuna called after him. He couldn't resist one last barb at the panther. "Hey Sooba, at least you won't have to bath again for awhile right?"

"Not amused Akuna. Not amused." Sooba replied before he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8: Who's Your Daddy?

**Chapter 8: Who's Your Daddy? **

"Back to your bed young lady! You shouldn't be wandering the hospital like this in the middle of the night and in your condition no less." The nurse appeared quite agitated as she ushered Amaya from the room.

"But…" the child said timidly as if about to protest.

"No buts. The boy needs his rest as well."

Amaya gave the boy an apologetic glance as she was pushed from the room.

"It's alright," he said with a weak smile. "I think I can sleep now."

"Really child, how do you ever expect to get well enough to go home if you will not follow the doctor's instructions?" The woman was indeed frustrated. This was the second time this evening she had gone to check on the girl only to find her bed empty.

Despite her chastising the child, Nurse Makino had been amazed at just how quickly the child was recuperating considering the condition she had arrived in a mere 72 hours ago. You would never know she had suffered severe hypothermia after spending hours in the cold and pouring rain without proper attire. The only remnants of her ordeal, aside from a pale complexion, were a runny nose and a mild cough.

"And just what do you think your mother will say…" Nurse Makino continued her rant as she tucked the girl back into bed. Amaya didn't hear the rest of her tirade. She was struck at the mention of her mother. What would she say? The last thing Amaya wanted to do was make her mother angrier than she already was. Lady Shikama and Akuna Sensei had yet to mention her little escapade but she knew they would. She had heard their thoughts and was aware they had decided to wait until she had recovered.

"Do you understand?" Nurse Makino finished. "Amaya, do you hear me? You are not to get out of this bed again. Do you understand?"

Amaya slowly nodded her eyes wide with fear. Feeling the child's remorse and seeing the tears begin to well in her eyes Nurse Makino knew she had made her point. The rest of the night would be peaceful.

Amaya, however, was not having a peaceful night. She had been having a difficult time trying to sleep. It seemed so much had happened since she had runaway. Trying to decipher everything she had experienced in the past few days seemed a bit overwhelming. Her thoughts had been racing and she was distracted by the pain she felt from the patients in the adjacent rooms. Her empathy for her neighbors is what prompted her to leave her bed earlier. Now that they had found some relief she was left alone with her thoughts and Nurse Makino's threat was just one more concern to add to her troubles.

She lay in the dark, eyes open wide staring at the ceiling. Eyes open or closed, it didn't matter, the images of recent events flashed through her mind at a ferocious pace: the bullies from school as they spat upon her, the men from the garden as they attacked her, the giant panther who had led Akuna Sensei to her rescue, Akuna Sensei's silhouette as he embraced her mother, Shikama, in the twilight glow that poured through the hospital room window. That was the one. It was the least frightening of them all. That was the image Amaya would try to focus on until she could no longer fight off sleep.

It had been the night she was brought into the hospital. Amaya could hear the hushed voices of her mother and Akuna Sensei in the room. She was aware of their thoughts and sensed their worry. She felt weak and tired, her body still aching as her muscles and bones slowly absorbed the heat from the warm blankets which covered her. She lay still with her eyes closed listening to the soothing reassurances of Akuna Sensei. Only it wasn't Amaya he was comforting. He comforted her mother who was softly crying.

"Ichiru said the boys had been particularly unkind to her in class. That could be why she ran away." Akuna had whispered.

"I haven't been kind to her either" Shikama replied regretfully. "I may well have driven her off myself."

"Shh, no, that's not possible. She loves you. She only wants to please you despite how hard you've tried to push her away in the past." Amaya could feel Akuna's longing.

"Shikama," he continued quietly, "You cannot choose who will love you and who will not. You can only choose whether or not you will accept the love they offer."

"_He doesn't mean Amaya." Shikama thought._

Amaya slowly opened her eyes. In the faint light that shown through the window just before dawn, she quietly watched the unsuspecting couple.

He was holding her, tenderly; one arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand gently cradling her head as she cried into his shoulder. Akuna slowly withdrew his shoulder. As Shikama raised her head to look into his eyes, he met her soft lips with a passionate kiss. The love she sensed between the couple had comforted Amaya, lulling her back to sleep. Something about the scene though, had been troubling her.

Amaya knew she should feel ashamed for spying on her mother and Akuna Sensei but she couldn't stop thinking of that kiss. Akuna Sensei was in love with the Mizukage. She couldn't be certain her mother's feelings were mutual but she was sure the woman cared for him. She could feel that much from her which was remarkable. Amaya had rarely sensed any sign of affection from her mother towards anyone.

Akuna Sensei and Lady Shikama had known each other a very long time. Amaya knew this. Akuna Sensei had often shared examples from their youth as teammates when training Amaya. Many times during his stories, she had felt his longing, but she never quite understood it's meaning until witnessing that kiss. It had given her an entirely different perspective on their relationship, not just the relationship between Akuna Sensei and Lady Shikama but his relationship with her as well. Was his interest in her merely an extension of his feelings for her mother or was there more? Lady Shikama had never revealed the name of the man who would be her father.

A family of her own, a mother and father who loved her unconditionally, was something Amaya had never believed she would experience herself. She knew her aunt and uncle tried to show her the same affection they had shown their own son, but she couldn't help but feel something had been missing.

"_Is it possible Akuna Sensei is my father?" Amaya wondered as she lay in the darkness of the hospital. _

"_How can I know? How could I ask Lady Shikama? My mother…" she thought. _

She couldn't even say the word out loud when referring to Lady Shikama. Such terms of endearment made them both uncomfortable. She had always been much closer to Akuna Sensei. Perhaps she could ask him.

Yes, she would ask him. As soon as they were alone she would ask. Resolved to confront Akuna, Amaya's thoughts began to recede. With a big yawn, she rubbed her tired eyes, closed them and drifted off to sleep.

The hospital had become a flurry of activity as everyone settled into their daily routines. Doctors were making their rounds, updating and reviewing patient charts. Nurses were delivering morning medications and checking patient vital signs. Orderlies had begun clearing breakfast trays and changing linens. Lady Shikama was speaking with Doctor Kobayashi about Amaya's progress. Akuna Sensei had already spoken with Nurse Makino and was about to enter the child's room. Amaya lay in her bed afraid to move.

She could sense Akuna Sensei approaching the door to her room. She knew Nurse Makino had told him she was better. He would want to discuss her outing and her punishment.

"_How can I possibly ask him now? Maybe if he thinks I'm asleep he'll come back later" she thought. _

At least that would give her a little more time to think of a way to approach him. She closed her eyes tight and tried her best to stay still as she heard the door open. She followed the sound of his movements as he crossed the room and stood next to her bed. She heard him pull the chair closer and sit with a sigh.

"_What is he thinking?" she wondered. _

She was unable to pick up any thoughts from the man. This didn't surprise her. They had discovered some time ago that if he focused his mind on nothing at all that is exactly what she would hear. As soon as he decided to speak though, his thoughts would become like an open book to her.

"A good shinobi will face his opponent with courage and honor" he said aloud. "'Playing possum' is unbecoming of a shinobi. While the technique may be useful in certain situations in combat, like an ambush for instance it is generally considered poor form. You would do well to remember this Amaya."

Amaya felt her cheeks flush at the admonishment. She opened her eyes and slowly began to sit up in her bed.

"I so…May did..." she stumbled over her words as tears began to fill her eyes.

"It's alright," Akuna said reaching to pat her hand in a comforting gesture. As her other hand rested over top of his a rush of emotion and apology overcame him.

"_May sorry Akuna Sensei. May not coward. May not mean disrespect. May be good shinobi. May promise." The litany resounded through his mind._

"Hush child" Akuna said slowly withdrawing his hand from her grasp. "Sh."

Handing Amaya a tissue so she could wipe her nose, Akuna waited until she regained her composure before continuing.

"Amaya, what happened? Why did you run away?" He gently asked.

Amaya reached for her Sensei's hand once more but he pulled away clasping his hands in his lap.

"Amaya use your words" he said.

She couldn't meet his eyes. She was ashamed. She was ashamed of the way the other children had treated her, ashamed of the way she responded and ashamed that she couldn't produce the words to tell Akuna Sensei how she felt. She was also afraid. If she couldn't get past this, how could she ask him if he was her father?

"Look at me" he encouraged.

"May…" she paused; twisting the bed sheet nervously in her small hands she drew in a deep breath and let it out.

"De…May…" she struggled trying to find words she could pronounce that would explain to Akuna Sensei what had been troubling her. It was so much easier if she could just project her thoughts. She could project the words properly through her thoughts.

Amaya swallowed hard, concentrated on the tip of her tongue placed lightly against the back of her upper teeth. She gently forced a slight breath between her tongue and teeth a couple of times to test the sound before speaking.

"Th…Th…They teased May." She said quietly as tears streamed down her face.

Akuna felt badly for the girl. He watched as the child struggled to pronounce the words. He wanted to help her, to reach for her hand and make it easier for her but that would only ease her present distress. It would do nothing to help her overcome this obstacle and stop the teasing from her peers. He listened patiently as she stumbled over consonants and fumbled for easier words to describe everything that had prompted her foray.

Amaya had finished speaking and now sat fidgeting with her sheet as she continued to cry. She could sense compassion from Akuna Sensei but was unable to pick up on any of his thoughts. He arose from the chair, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her; he reached out to tenderly dry her tears.

"Amaya" he said sympathetically, "I know you feel you have to prove yourself to your classmates and Lady Shikama. It's alright to ask for help. Even the best shinobi cannot always complete a mission alone. A good shinobi knows his limitations and knows when to rely on his comrades."

"May not a good shinobi" Amaya sobbed. Akuna lifted her chin urging her to look at him.

"No. You are not yet" he said, "but you are young. You have the potential to be much more. I expect you will be a great shinobi Amaya." He smiled warmly at her as he wiped away the freshly fallen tears.

"May be punished?" Amaya asked reluctantly after a few moments.

"Mm," Akuna nodded in affirmation.

"I'll leave that for your mother to govern" he said as he began to rise.

"Akuna Sensei?" she said quickly. He stopped.

"Yes Amaya?"

"Are you…" she stopped just as suddenly, a lump rising in her throat and her palms beginning to sweat.

He waited patiently assuming she was trying to find the easiest words to express her question.

"Are you…" she swallowed hard.

"Are you my daddy?"

Akuna was speechless. He knew she would one day ask about her father but he had never considered she might think it him. This, like her punishment, was something Shikama should address.

"I…well…uh" he stuttered.

"Amaya why would you think that?" he finally managed.

She quickly grabbed his hand as he remained on her bed still in shock. A rush of images raced through his mind beginning with one of him and Shikama walking through the garden of the Daimyo's palace, random glances between the two, Sooba calling out to him "watch over your cub," and finally their embrace a few nights ago in this very room which ended in a kiss.

"I see" he said, cheeks blushing slightly. "I can understand how you may have come to this conclusion. Amaya, I…"

She turned her head towards the door as if expecting it to open.

"She's coming" she whispered. No sooner had she spoken the words when Lady Shikama entered the room commanding their attention.

"Well, Amaya, it seems you've been quite industrious. Doctor Kobayashi has ordered your release since they can't seem to keep you in your bed," she announced placing a bag at the foot of the bed. "You'll find clean clothes in there. Go on into the bathroom and get changed."

Akuna stood allowing the girl room to get out of bed.

"I should be going" he stated as he began to move towards the door. Amaya looked at him anxiously. He had yet to answer her question.

"Very well, I will see you once I have spoken with Amaya."

Akuna nodded and turned to leave. He paused as he reached the hospital room door. "I'm sorry Amaya. I am not" he said without turning to face her, and then he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up! You're walking too slowly" Hiroto whined. "You're going to make me late for training."

Amaya was beginning to think being stuck with Hiroto just might be the worst part of her punishment. She had only met the genin 10 minutes earlier but she could tell instantly he didn't like her. He was to escort her to and from class each day. With each step she could feel his animosity towards her growing. She missed Crow.

Lady Shikama had outlined the consequences of her actions as they walked from the hospital back to the Kage's Palace the day before. Crow had been reassigned. Amaya felt the most remorse over this. She wanted to find a way to make it up to him somehow. Lady Shikama would be assigning a new body guard once she and Akuna Sensei could find someone who was able to hide their thoughts and feelings from her. In the mean time Hiroto would be escorting her to and from class each day. She was also prohibited from visiting the library until the new guard was assigned.

Begrudgingly, Amaya felt badly for Hiroto. If she hadn't misbehaved she wouldn't be such a burden to him. She just wished he wasn't so bitter about it. He would benefit at least. Akuna Sensei had agreed to prepare Hiroto for the chūnin exams in return for his escort. Hiroto was to pick Amaya up each morning from Akuna Sensei's office and deliver her to her classroom. After school he would pick her up and return her to Akuna Sensei where they would continue Hiroto's training.

"Where are you going?" Hiroto asked snidely.

She pointed down the hall in the direction of her classroom.

"Cha, you're not in that class anymore" he scoffed. "Didn't Akuna tell you?"

Amaya stood staring at him, confused. Akuna Sensei and Lady Shikama hadn't told her she couldn't go back to her class. Had she been kicked out?

"Your class is this way." He grabbed her shirt sleeve and began to drag her towards the other end of the hall. She stopped abruptly when she realized the class behind the door he was about to open was the same class Enoki was in.

"What?" Hiroto asked.

She didn't know what to say. Even if she did she wasn't sure she wanted to say a word anyway. She was excited to be with her cousin, but she was also terrified. It was a class full of older, bigger bullies who would just make fun of the way she talked.

"Come on! I need to go" he said exasperated as he opened the door and thrust her into the class room. She stumbled through the door, thrown off balance by his push. Fortunately, she was able to recover before too many seemed to notice. The children were clustered throughout the room socializing before class began. She looked among them trying to find the one friendly face she would recognize.

While her clumsy entrance hadn't garnered too much attention the whispers began to spread throughout the class nonetheless. Amaya's initial instinct was to turn and run back through the door. Hiroto, however, had already closed it and departed. She fought the urge to flee and decided to continue scanning the room for Enoki.

The success of her search calmed her nerves. On the other side of the room, near the window Enoki sat atop a desk, his feet resting on its chair. He was facing a boy seated at a desk behind the one on which he sat. There was a girl standing next to him and another boy standing behind the one seated. The whispers hadn't reached them yet.

"Hey Riki, is that your kid sister?"

"As if…"

"Some first year is in the wrong room."

"Hey little girl, are you lost?"

She managed to shake her head to indicate she wasn't and was now mustering up the courage to cross the room to join Enoki. As she lifted her foot to take her first step the door behind her flung open.

"Hey Tomatsu! You'll never guess what I…" came an exuberant declaration from behind Amaya as the door slammed into her back, knocked her off her feet and sent her skidding across the floor.

The room fell silent. Amaya could feel all eyes in the room on her as she lay face down sprawled on the floor. A group of children to her right began snickering. The group straight ahead in the back where straining to see what the disturbance had been. The group in the center of the room continued with their conversation disinterested in what had just occurred. She detected mixed emotions from the group by the window that included Enoki.

The girl standing beside her cousin had begun to giggle having witnessed the accident. Enoki and the two boys were now standing looking in her direction trying to determine what had just happened.

Amaya held her breath, afraid to move, not wanting to draw any more attention to her than she already had. The girl whose feet she had come to rest at knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly.

Amaya slowly raised her head to meet the girl's eyes.

"Here let me help you up" she said as she offered her hand to Amaya. Amaya could only stare at the girl's offering. She knew what would happen if she took her hand. She would immediately know Amaya was different. The first person to show her kindness would be the first person to betray her. This was turning into a nightmare.

"Hey! Are you alright?" another voice inquired. It was the boy who had just entered the room. He had grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her to her feet before she could stop him.

"Yoshi, you idiot!" Enoki shouted as he smacked the back of the other boy's head. "May are you ok? You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"It's not like I meant to hit her" Yoshi grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on May. You can sit next to me" Enoki said as he took her hand and led her towards the window where he had been seated before all of the excitement. Amaya glanced back at the girl who had offered her assistance and returned her kind smile as best she could.

"Hey! That's my seat!" objected the girl who had snickered. Enoki didn't seem to notice as he pulled the chair out, gesturing for Amaya to sit.

"Guys, this is my cousin Amaya" Enoki introduced her as he ruffled her hair. "May, this is Tomatsu, Ryuji, and Yoshi is the one who clobbered you with the door."

Tomatsu jabbed Yoshi in the ribs with his elbow. "Haha, Yosh, I'll bet he doesn't let you forget that one for at least a week" he said winking. Yoshi just glared back at him.

"Ahem" snicker girl was now trying to get Enoki's attention.

"Oh how clumsy of me!" she declared as she slammed her books onto the desktop.

"I've dropped my books" she said with feigned innocence. "Sorry to have startled you…May is it?"

"Amaya" Enoki said emphasizing her formal and proper name, "this is Kana."

"We will become great friends, I'm sure. We'll be like sisters right May" Kana smiled broadly as she took the seat on the other side of Amaya. Amaya wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't getting a very good feeling from this girl.

"_Don't bother with Kana" Enoki said in a way only Amaya could hear. "I think she…well…she likes me but she's not very nice. She's only pretending to be nice because she thinks I'll like her if she is." Enoki looked down at Amaya and winked. She smiled back letting him know she understood._

"Everyone be seated" Kazuto Sensei ordered as he entered the room and took his position at the head of the class.

"Good morning" he began his lecture. "The graduation exam will be in 6 weeks. We have a lot to cover before then so let's start today with a quick review of nature transformation and the five elements of chakra. Yes Riki?"

"Sensei, Enoki has a guest today. Don't you think he should introduce her?" The boy who had been raising his hand asked.

"Ah, Amaya Hikana has been assigned to this class. She will be taking the graduation exam with everyone else. So please take care of her." Kazuto Sensei said. The room immediately broke out into whispers and hushed conversations. There were complaints of "It's not fair" and "She's just a baby."

"Kazuto Sensei that's not fair!" A boy from the back of the room shouted as he stood slamming a hand down onto his desk. "We've all worked very hard to be able to take the graduation exam and this little kid shows up for a few weeks and doesn't have to do the work or anything! Are you trying to insult the rest of the class?"

Kazuto Sensei knew this would be a challenge but he had hoped his students would respond well without having to put Amaya on the spot. Their outcry had given him little choice.

"Giichi sit down. Everyone calm down. I can assure you Amaya is entitled to take the exam just as much as anyone else in the room."

More complaints erupted from the rear of the room as well as to the right, from the group who had laughed at Amaya when she fell. Amaya was growing more uncomfortable by the second. In fact, the group of students surrounding her now was the only group not complaining; all Enoki's friends. Kana hadn't objected out loud at least, although Amaya could tell that she wanted to. She also noticed the kind girl to whom she hadn't formally been introduced remained silent as well. Enoki, sensing her distress, reached for her hand under the desk.

"_It'll be ok" he told her. "Trust Kazuto Sensei."_

"Amaya" Kazuto Sensei said kindly "would you please come forward?"

Amaya stood slowly and stepped to the front of the class where Kazuto Sensei stood. She concentrated very hard on not listening to the thoughts of her classmates. She took each step carefully to ensure she didn't do anything to embarrass herself. She was not going to trip and fall, she was not going to cry and if she could avoid it she was NOT going to speak. Kazuto Sensei continued addressing the class as she approached.

"As I said, Amaya is entitled to take the exam like everyone else in this class. She is also, perhaps, more prepared and more likely to pass the exam than some of you. That's very good Amaya please stand here."

"_Don't worry. I think we can end this now" he thought, knowing she would hear. He pictured a field of dandelions; small white tufts of seed heads covered the ground as a gentle breeze picked up. "Do you understand?" She nodded once._

Kazuto Sensei walked to the window where two flower pots set on the sill. He took each one in his hands and returned to Amaya.

"Hold this" he said to her as he placed one of the pots into her hands. He dug through the pot in his hand a bit until he pulled out a small round object.

"Bulbs" he said holding it up so she could see. "Wrong time of year for them, trade you." He took the other pot from her hands and after retrieving its treasure began to pour the potting soil from the pots into a circle around her feet.

"That ought to do" he said nodding, pleased with him. "Go ahead."

Amaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She could sense the confusion and curiosity of her classmates. She raised her hands and began to form the hand signs, dog-bird-dog. She opened her eyes as she felt the air around her pick up the potting soil carrying it in a small whirlwind about her. It looked as though she stood in the center of a small tornado. The grumbling of her classmates stopped almost immediately. Their displeasure replaced by wonder. Their confusion replaced by awe and maybe a little fear. Giichi seemed to be the only one unmoved by her display.

"_So she can manipulate wind chakra, a lot of people can do that." Giichi thought. _

She knew it would take a little more convincing. She concentrated and focused her chakra out just a few feet. The whirlwind grew wider moving away from her as she continued to stand at its center. She heard a few gasps from the students.

"_I suppose it wouldn't be nice if I covered them in dirt" she thought even though she really might have enjoyed blowing it all at Giichi._

After letting the soil spin around her a moment longer she drew it back in closer to her body and slowly released the jutsu allowing the soil to gently return to its resting place at her feet. Even Kazuto Sensei had been impressed. She could hear his wonder at her display of chakra control when she expanded and withdrew the funnel.

"Thank you Amaya. You may return to your seat. The jutsu Amaya just demonstrated is a level C wind release jutsu. She has only recently learned the jutsu, but once she has mastered it she will be able to create a tornado that could easily destroy this building. Perhaps a few of you would benefit greatly from her advice over the next few weeks. Giichi, go get a broom and clean this mess up. As for the rest of you, let's get back to our lesson."

Amaya managed to make it through the rest of the day without incident. She was feeling a little more confident. The students weren't quite ready to accept her but she hadn't overheard any further malicious thoughts. They would leave her be unlike her old classmates.

"See you tomorrow May" Enoki said ruffling her hair as he stood to leave followed by Tomatsu and Yoshi.

"Yeah see you Amaya." Tomatsu waved. "By the way, you might want to keep clear of Yoshi. He's a bit clumsy" he added with a wicked grin.

"Ouch!" cried Tomatsu, grabbing his foot in pain.

"Oh! Sorry Tomatsu. I uh, tripped." Yoshi apologized. Amaya couldn't help but giggle at his ruse.

"I'm really sorry about this morning" he said to her. "We're still friends right?"

Amaya smiled as she nodded and waved as they left the room. She remained seated at the desk awaiting Hiroto as the students filed out of the class. She sighed as she stared out the window watching as everyone else skipped off to their carefree afternoon with their friends. Yoshi had said they were friends. This had made her so happy. Amaya had never been successful at making friends. Now she only wished she could spend time with her new friends after class.

"Do you want to walk home together?" Amaya had been so focused on the children leaving she hadn't notice the one still remaining. It was the girl from this morning who had offered to help her up. A brief moment of panic struck her as she looked up at the girl standing in front of her with a kind smile. She clutched her notebook to her chest and bit down on her bottom lip.

Kazuto Sensei had been straightening the room as the children had left, organizing the assignments he would have to later grade and erasing the board. Akuna had fully briefed Kazuto on her prior training, advanced chakra control as well as her other gifts and their effects. Good social skills were not among those gifts. This was the main reason she had been placed in this class rather than promoted. She definitely had the talent to be a genin already. She had convinced him of that this morning, but without adequate social skills it would be difficult for her to work with a team and complete missions. While the other students would be tested on jutsu to graduate, Amaya would be tested on her social skills. She would be asked to perform jutsu just like the rest but the real evaluation would take place over the next 6 weeks.

She had to learn to be able to get along with others. He wanted to see her succeed but knew he couldn't interfere too much. Children do not take kindly to those who appear to be favored by their teacher. He had already risked too much by defending her this morning. He hoped the students would accept the presentation as evidence of her skill and not consider it preferential treatment.

Kazuto had been very relieved when he saw Misao approach her. He suspected the girl would make a good friend for Amaya. She was mild mannered and amiable. Her difficult past would help her to be accepting of Amaya's differences. He had wanted to give the girls enough room to become friends on their own. Those bonds were always stronger then ones that had been orchestrated. It would be difficult to accomplish if he was too attentive though so he busied himself with small tasks, attempting to appear unaffected. He really didn't want to intrude but he was beginning to feel the small child's anxiety and knew the other girl must as well.

"Amaya, I have…Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt" he said.

"Um, that's alright Sensei. I just thought Amaya might like company on the way home" Misao replied.

"I see" Kazuto said removing a book from his bag he approached the girls. "I'm afraid Amaya must wait here for her escort. The Mizukage is a little overprotective of her it seems, don't you think Amaya?" he added with a smile.

"Mhm." Amaya nodded in agreement trying to force a smile although she was quite uncomfortable.

"Haha, you see" he said patting Amaya's shoulder in effort to reassure her.

"Anyway, I had heard you wouldn't have an opportunity to visit the library and thought this might help you with your studies" he said offering her the tome before returning to his desk to begin grading papers.

"I can wait with you if you'd like?" Misao offered.

Amaya nodded once again. This time, the smile came a bit easier.

"You're really shy aren't you?"

Amaya could feel her cheeks redden. She looked down at the desk and nodded. She felt ashamed. She knew she shouldn't be afraid.

"It's alright" the girl said. "Sometimes it can be hard to make friends. My name is Misao Kaguya."

Misao's smile was so kind Amaya couldn't help but smile back. Misao seemed so sincere. Her thoughts gave no indication that she wanted anything but Amaya's kind regard. She was nothing like Kana who only wanted to befriend her to impress Enoki.

The two girls sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Hiroto arrived.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amaya" Misao said in farewell. Amaya simply nodded as she stood to follow Hiroto. She stopped just as they reached the door and turned to face the older girl.

"Thank you Misao" she said timidly before she smiled and waved goodbye. Amaya was touched by the warm smile she received from Misao in return as Hiroto grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

The walk to the training grounds with Hiroto was not pleasant. Amaya tried thinking of her new friends to block out Hiroto's mental grumblings. Akuna must not have told him of her telepathy. Very few people actually knew of her talents; The Council and her family, of course, but otherwise only those who absolutely needed to know. Amaya was often frustrated with having to keep so many secrets. Her earliest memories of training involved deception: hiding her emotions, masking her chakra, disguising her eyes. She didn't like it. Aunt Junko had always told her she must tell the truth, be honest. Amaya thought this should apply to her "gifts" as well but Aunt Junko and Uncle Kaito said these are exceptions. They told her there are bad people who would kill her if they knew. Her aunt and uncle had been right. She had shown the boy in the park what she could do and someone had tried to kill her. What good is a gift if you can't share it? Now even Hiroto resented her and he didn't even know the reason for it. She hoped training with Akuna Sensei would distract him.

Hiroto's training was not at all what Amaya had expected, mainly because it wasn't only Hiroto's training. She had thought she would probably study or read while Akuna Sensei worked with Hiroto but he had other plans. Akuna Sensei thought it would be best if the two trained together.

Amaya didn't like this idea at all, for a number of reasons. She didn't really like the boy for one. He was arrogant and condescending. She was quite angry with him for the thoughts he had as they walked, not that she could tell him without giving away her secret. Most importantly, Amaya was no match for Hiroto. The boy was easily three times her size. He could squash her if he wanted with little to no effort. He was the best in his class after all. No other genin in Kiri could compete with him. She had no idea what her Sensei was thinking. His mind was blank. Was he intentionally trying to keep her out? This had been happening more frequently lately. Amaya wasn't sure which concerned her more, Akuna Sensei's evasion or the prospect of being pummeled by Hiroto. Amaya just stared at her Sensei incredulously.

"You can't be serious Akuna!" Hiroto protested. "You really expect me fight her?"

"I think she might surprise you Hiroto" Akuna said winking at Amaya. He believed in her. This was all she needed to hear to boost her confidence. She began to think she might like to fight him after all.

"No way" Hiroto was adamant. "She'll only get hurt. I will not be responsible if the Princess is injured."

"I'll stay close to prevent any serious injury. Trust me. Have I ever let you down?"

"No" Hiroto said reluctantly, "but I still won't fight her."

"Alright, I guess I can't be of any help to you in preparing for the chūnin exam. Good luck then." Akuna shrugged and gestured to Hiroto in dismissal.

"Wait" Hiroto said. "You said you would train me."

"I did, but you do not seem interested in my training."

"How can fighting a little girl be part of my training?" Hiroto was becoming angry.

"You've become indolent. You're too familiar with the fighting styles of your comrades and it's caused you to become lazy. Just as you are the best of the Kirigakure genin, the genin you meet at the chūnin exams will be the best of their villages. They will use techniques and jutsu you haven't seen before. You need to stay alert. You can't afford to become complacent. A new opponent will help you to focus on things you may not anticipate."

"Akuna there isn't anything she'll be able to do that I haven't seen before. She doesn't even have the strength to knock me over. There is no way I'll learn anything from a baby like he…" Before he could finish his complaint he was knocked off his feet and sent flying through the air.

"Wha…what was that?" he asked breathlessly as Akuna approached him.

"I think you've upset Amaya" Akuna responded offering Hiroto a hand up.

"That was…"

"You underestimate her brother" Akuna said with a light chuckle as he cuffed Hiroto on the back. "Shall we begin?"

"Fine" Hiroto conceded.

"Very good. Today we'll practice your hand to hand combat tactics, no weapons. Feel free to use jutsu. Hiroto, don't hold back just because she's a girl." Hiroto rolled his eyes. Amaya just glared at the boy. "Begin."

The two stared at each other for several minutes before Hiroto finally initiated. It was just as Akuna had suspected. She was no match for Hiroto's strength and agility but Akuna had no doubt Amaya could outlast and outsmart him. As long as she kept her distance she would be fine. Of course, that was difficult for her to do given Hiroto's speed. He managed to get in a few good hits before she knocked him back with a wind release jutsu. Akuna was quite please with the progress she had made with the jutsu but Hiroto still had the advantage. He knew far more techniques than she did.

"Hiroto, you're not trying very hard" Akuna observed.

"What do you want me to do? Make her cry?" Hiroto retorted.

Akuna just shrugged. "If you think you can."

"May no cry! May no baby!" she shouted as she charged the boy. She intended to punch him in the stomach with all of her might but before her fist could make contact he had stopped her charge with only one hand placed firmly against the top of her head. She pushed forward continuing to swing her fists futilely, flailing about unable to make contact. Hiroto just shook his head. _"She even talks like a baby."_

"Akuna, this really is ridiculous" he said as she began pulling at his arm. Having little success freeing herself from his hold on her head, Amaya began trying to kick at him. Every kick that didn't meet its target fueled her anger and now he was calling her ridiculous. She was outraged.

Suddenly Amaya found herself lying on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Hiroto quickly straddled her and grabbed her wrists pinning them to the ground at either side of her head. She glared up at him, her surprise temporarily eclipsing her anger.

"You'll never win a fight if you lash out in a fit of rage like that" he scolded. "All you had to do was step back and you would have been free." Letting go of her wrist, he tapped her forehead with his index finger to emphasize his point as he finished, "Geez use you head and think."

Amaya quickly took advantage of his release by slapping him across the face as hard as she could. She knew he was right but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of defeating her. He released her other wrist and sat up rubbing his reddened cheek.

"You little brat!" he spat at her raising a fist. She had completed the hand signs before he could land his punch and a gust of wind hit him in the stomach with the force of a cannonball. He was knocked back several meters into a tree and could hear the cracking of his ribs as the breath was forced out of him. Hiroto sat for several minutes against the tree with his eyes closed tightly trying to compose himself. He could feel her venomous stare. By the time he opened his eyes she had risen to her feet but moved no closer to him. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, her mouth set in a bitter scowl. Their eyes met. The girl flicked her head tossing aside the locks of hair that had fallen into her face. She tightened the fists she held balled at her sides and lifted her chin slightly as if challenging the boy. He stood slowly despite the pain. There was no way he would loose to this little girl.

Hiroto realized he wouldn't be able to stay in melee long enough to finish the fight. It was time to use jutsu. Akuna had told him not to go easy on her. He had no intention of holding back now.

"_Prepare to cry little girl" he thought as he made the seal for snake then rat. _

Amaya did not move. She seemed unaffected. Had his genjutsu failed? Had she seen through his Demonic Illusion? Akuna did say she was about to graduate from the academy.

"_Alright" he thought "dodge this!"_

He quickly performed another series of hand signs and shot off a volley of fire balls at her. She managed to dodge every one. Hiroto was amazed.

"_What's this? It's as if she knows what I'm going to do before I do it" he thought._

Amaya laughed scornfully at his thought. She knew it to be true and found his ignorance amusing. He had been so confident he could beat her just a short while ago. He launched another volley of attacks. She dodged these once again with ease only this time, when she came to her feet from the tumble she had made to evade the last attack, she returned an identical volley in his direction. Hiroto leapt clumsily aside in obvious pain from his injuries. Her attack only missed him by an inch or two.

"_She just returned my Dragon Flame Blitz? How did…She used wind jutsu before…"_

"That's enough for today" Akuna said putting a stop to the fight. "Hiroto, go to the hospital and get that looked at."

"Akuna, I'm fine" he tried to protest.

"If that's not treated it could prevent you from further training. I'll check on you after I've seen Amaya home." Akuna stated plainly making it clear the subject was closed for discussion. Training was finished for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya was still irritated with Hiroto the next morning when he arrived to take her to school. He wasn't in an agreeable mood either, his pride still stung over not being able to finish their fight. The animosity between the two made for a quiet walk. She knew her anger with him was probably misdirected. It was as if she had unleashed onto Hiroto all the anger she had ever felt towards anyone who had mistreated her. He really wasn't like the others. They had picked on her out of fear or because they found it amusing. Hiroto hadn't been mean to her the way they had. He had been cold, but that was because he didn't want to have to "babysit" her. That's the way he thought of it. He couldn't understand why she couldn't walk to school herself. She, of course agreed but she couldn't tolerate any inference that she was a baby or baby-like. To his credit, Hiroto hadn't had any such thoughts this morning. In fact, he wasn't thinking of her at all. He was completely focused on training for the chunin exams.

The scene in the classroom was much the same as it had been the day before; students grouped into little cliques throughout the room, socializing before class. Amaya and Hiroto had met Enoki and his friends on the way to school so they all walked in together. This time no one seemed to notice her entrance except Misao, who waved upon seeing Amaya. Enoki, seeing the delight the gesture had given Amaya, invited the girl to sit with them. He had even offered her the seat Kana had occupied the previous day, in a not-so-subtle attempt at dismissing Kana once again.

Amaya did her best not to draw attention to herself. She listened attentively as the others chatted. She worried constantly, though, that someone might say something to her that would require her to speak. So far she had been relieved the only responses necessary could be addressed with a nod of her head or shrug of her shoulders. She knew she couldn't keep it up and her anxiety over having to speak was becoming palpable. Amaya found some respite when class started but only slightly. Her fear of being called upon by her friends had been replaced by a fear of being called upon by Kazuto Sensei. At the end of the day her fears remained unrealized, thankfully. She breathed a sigh of relief as she waved farewell to Enoki and his friends.

"Would you like me to wait with you?" Misao asked. Amaya smiled and quickly nodded her consent. They sat quietly as Kazuto Sensei graded papers at his desk.

"What is it like living in the Kage's palace?" Misao asked. "It must be exciting."

Amaya's eyes widened as her heart began to race. She could no longer avoid it. She had to answer Misao's question. Amaya was distraught. The first friend she had made in Kiri was about to laugh and make fun of her.

"Are you alright Amaya?" Misao could feel her distress and suddenly became concerned herself. The longer it took Amaya to respond the more concerned she became.

"_Amaya?" Kazuto Sensei questioned quietly. He too felt Amaya's anguish._

"May…May like the palace" she said slowly, looking down at the desk as she waited for Misao to laugh. Even though she expected the laughter, it was still painful when she heard Misao's musical laugh. She turned her head to the side slightly so that Misao wouldn't see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Despite her efforts she was unable to hide her emotions from Misao. It was obvious she was now sad.

"Amaya, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Misao laugh at May" she said quietly.

"Oh Amaya! I thought…"

"Everyone laugh at May cause May not talk good."

"No Amaya, that's not why I laughed, I'm so sorry! Amaya, I just thought…It's just that you're so cute" Misao told her. "Is that why you don't talk very much?"

Amaya nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Amaya I promise, I won't ever tease you for the way you talk. Please, don't be upset with me." Misao pleaded. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Amaya looked at the girl earnestly, searching her thoughts. What she found was a genuine sincerity that touched her so deeply it left no question Misao would accept her unconditionally. Unwaveringly, Amaya wrapped her arms around Misao in an affectionate embrace.

"Thank you" she cried softly into Misao's shoulder. "Thank you"

"Ahem" Hiroto stood in the doorway attempting to get Amaya's attention.

"Come on Amaya" Misao said smiling. "I'll walk with you."

"Amaya, I can help you practice speaking, if you'd like?" she asked while walking.

Amaya smiled up at her friend. "May like that" she said.

"Good, Misao, maybe you can start by teaching her that people don't talk about themselves in the third person" Hiroto scoffed.

Amaya glared at Hiroto and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't let him upset you Amaya. He doesn't mean anything by it" Misao assured her, while shooting Hiroto a dangerous glance.

"Misao," Amaya whispered hoping Hiroto wouldn't hear, "what's 'third person?" Misao explained the illeism to her as they continued walking. She explained how to use I, me and my instead. Amaya listened intently and practiced examples until they reached Misao's street and she had to go another direction. They said their farewells and promised to meet at that corner the next morning so they could walk to school together.

In the weeks that followed the two girls became best of friends, practically inseparable. They met each morning on the way to school, sat together in class and studied together in the evenings and on weekends. Akuna Sensei had even allowed Misao to join them for training after school, which had actually pleased Hiroto. With Amaya practicing jojutsu katas with Misao, he would have Akuna Sensei's undivided attention to help master his new jutsu for the chūnin exams.

Amaya and Misao stood at the village gates with Kazuto Sensei as the delegation assembled to leave for the chūnin exams in Konoha. Amaya was nervous. She had hoped to get there before anyone else so that she could speak with Hiroto but a crowd had already gathered. It would be the first time Kiri would participate in the international exams; so many people had come to see the group off. Akuna Sensei and Lady Shikama would be attending along with 2 anbu guards. The anbu accompanied Lady Shikama whenever she left the village. Hiroto would be participating in the exams along with his team.

"Come on" Misao said grabbing Amaya by the hand, "I'm not going to let you chicken out again. This is your last chance." She led the now panicked little girl to where Hiroto stood with his teammates.

"Hiroto, Amaya has something she would like to say" Misao declared as she pushed Amaya forward. The girl just stood there staring at the group of boys in fear. Despite Misao's assistance and all of her practice she was still terrified to speak in front of others. Hiroto just stared down at her waiting as the other two boys began to laugh at her obvious discomfort.

"Well…" Hiroto prompted curtly.

"Um…I…uh…" she stuttered.

"Will you stop" he said roughly under his breath. "Quit acting like such a…"

"Baby!" The boy to Hiroto's right finished. It had not been the word Hiroto was going to use but it was too late to take it back. Amaya's face reddened as the tears swelled in her eyes.

"Ha-ha, Hiroto has a fan club!" The other boy laughed mockingly.

She quickly thrust the object she had been holding into Hiroto's hand then turned and ran back to Kazuto Sensei without looking back.

"You idiot! She just wanted to wish you luck." Misao scolded. Hiroto looked down at the omamori Amaya had placed in his hand.

"Well then she could have just said so" Hiroto replied defiantly as he stuffed the charm into his pocket. Seeing she would get nowhere with the boy, Misao stomped away to go comfort her friend.

"Amaya, Kazuto Sensei will look out for you while we're away. You must…"

"I promise I will be good Akuna Sensei" Amaya finished his sentence.

"Study hard" Lady Shikama told her. "I'm looking forward to celebrating your graduation when I return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya finally felt like she fit in. There were still those who teased her and she still felt uncomfortable speaking in front of anyone outside of her circle of friends but she was grateful she had friends. She felt comfortable with Enoki, Misao, Yoshi, Tomatsu, and Ryuji. She felt accepted, unconditionally. Amaya had been able to spend more time with the group in the two weeks since Akuna Sensei and Lady Shikama had left for Konoha. They had all been working together after class each day studying and practicing for the graduation exam. Amaya already knew all of the E-ranked jutsu they would be expected to know so she did everything she could to help ensure her friends had mastered them as well. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Kazuto Sensei. This was just the type of camaraderie and team work he had been hoping to see her develop before the exam.

The entire class was anxious to be dismissed. It was the last day before the exam and Kazuto Sensei wanted to make sure everyone knew what was expected of them for the exam the next morning.

Amaya sat distracted looking out the window. Lady Shikama and Akuna Sensei had said they would be back in time for the exam. They hadn't returned before she left for the academy that morning and she was beginning to get worried they wouldn't be there after all.

"Hey we're practicing today right?" Yoshi asked as the class was dismissed. "It's our last chance."

"Sounds good to me" Tomatsu agreed.

Misao and Amaya had already begun helping Kazuto Sensei clean up so that he could escort her back to the palace. The group had taken to practicing there so that Amaya wouldn't be breaking any of the rules set by Akuna Sensei and Lady Shikama.

"Um…maybe not" Ryuji said as he elbowed Enoki and gestured towards the door.

"Huh? Why not?" Enoki asked before looking towards the door. "Oh. Right."

The room suddenly took on a very formal air. Only Kazuto Sensei, Amaya, Enoki and their friends remained, but everyone stood and bowed as the man entered the room. Amaya bowed only briefly as she was unable to contain her excitement. She smiled broadly as she ran to her uncle and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Uncle Kaito!" she squealed.

He couldn't help but laugh at the child's excitement.

"Amaya, Enoki" he greeted, smiling proudly at his son, "I hear you're taking the graduation exam tomorrow. Your mother and I thought we would come show our support."

"Aunt Junko is here too?" Amaya asked enthusiastically.

"Yes" Kaito laughed, "She's at the palace with Lady Shikama. Your mother stopped to visit us on her way back from Konoha."

"Oh! Can we go see her? Can my friends come too? I want Aunt Junko to meet my friends. We're going to practice for the exam. Will you watch?"

"Of course" he said winking at Enoki, "I wouldn't want to keep you from practicing."

She grabbed his hand and quickly introduced him to everyone in the room. He was amazed at how much she had grown since coming to Kiri. She was certainly more talkative than he remembered. Junko received a similar reception when they arrived at the palace. She was so happy to see that Amaya had made friends and happier still to see her and Enoki together. Lady Shikama had stayed long enough to greet Amaya and her friends but quickly left stating she had responsibilities to attend to as Mizukage. The children spent the remainder of the afternoon demonstrating jutsu and kata for the Daimyo and his wife. Kaito and Junko were delighted with the exhibition and told them all they were sure to pass the exams.

After dinner, everyone went home and Kaito accompanied Enoki to his apartment. Junko stayed behind with Amaya who had been filling her in on everything that had happened since she arrived in Kiri.

"Well, May, you've had quite an exciting afternoon. You should get a good night's sleep for the exam tomorrow" Junko said kindly. "Come on, I'll help you get ready for bed."

"Um, Aunt Junko, I can do it by myself" she smiled. She didn't want to hurt her aunt's feelings but she wasn't quite ready for bed. She had something she needed to do first. She needed to see Lady Shikama. Her mother had joined them for dinner but left as soon as she had finished eating. She hadn't said much either. Amaya was worried. She had sensed that Lady Shikama was upset with her; not angry but hurt.

Amaya knocked softly on the door to the Mizukage's office.

"Come in" Shikama was a bit surprised to see Amaya enter.

"What is it Amaya?" she asked trying to sound kind. "Is something the matter?"

Amaya shook her head no.

"I…I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you're home."

Shikama put down the scroll she had been reading to look earnestly at her daughter. She had gone on many journeys since Amaya came to live in the palace but this was the first time she had expressed any such sentiment. She wasn't sure how to respond. She had been jealous of Junko earlier when the child ran to embrace her after school. Part of her knew her jealousy was irrational. It was only right Amaya would have strong feelings for her sister-in-law. Junko had raised her before she came to Kiri after all. Perhaps she was a bit resentful of Junko for trying to replace her as Amaya's mother. The woman had actually said once, Amaya looked more like Kaito than she did her own mother. Shikama didn't see it herself. She thought Amaya resembled her father. She could see it even now. If not for the color, she could swear she was looking into his eyes. They bore the same shape, the same serious expression, filled with gentle concern and warm compassion.

"Would you come tuck me into bed?" the girl timidly asked.

"Of course" she said.

Shikama leaned over and kissed Amaya's forehead as she pulled the covers up under her chin. She was deeply touched by the smile that adorned the child's face. It wasn't the toothy grin of excitement she had given Junko. It was a gentle smile. A smile that brought out her dimples and made her eyes sparkle. It was a smile that spoke of love.

"Good night my child" she whispered before closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The line outside the room was getting smaller. The students had entered one at a time to be tested. Amaya and her friends had yet to go in. They sat in the hall watching as the students exited one by one; some proudly wearing the forehead protector, a symbol of their promotion, others not-so-proud, exiting in despair and humiliation. Amaya became more nervous as the number of students waiting in the hall dwindled.

"Amaya are you alright?" Enoki asked worried for is cousin. He could feel her anxiety and it was starting to spread to the others. "Why don't we go outside and get some air?"

"I…I can go on my own. I'm ok. I'll be right back" she told him.

Once outside, in the fresh air, she began to feel a little better. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She could do it. She knew she could. A boy called out to her from the park across the street as she stood on the steps composing herself. It was one of the boys from Hiroto's team. He had taken the chūnin exam with him. She wasn't sure what he could possibly want with her but she was certain it probably wasn't good. She decided it would be a good time to go inside. As she began to pull the door open it snapped shut, her hand slipping form its handle. The boy was standing over her holding the door shut so she couldn't get back in.

"Aren't you that little girl Hiroto was babysitting?" he asked snidely.

"P…p…please let me go inside" she begged softly.

"Puh puh puh..." he mocked "why should I? You're just a baby. You don't belong here yet."

"I need to go in, please" she pleaded.

"Fight me. If you win, you can go in" he said.

She slowly shook her head, "No" she said.

"What, are you scared? Fight me baby!" He barked as he pushed her down the steps.

She tumbled to the ground and stared up at him defiantly, angry at having been called a baby.

"I won't" she shouted getting to her feat, "let me go inside."

He leapt down the steps, kicking her in the chest as he descended, knocking her down once again.

"Come on, Hiroto said I couldn't beat you." He kicked her swiftly in the ribs while she was down, knocking the wind out of her. "I'm going to prove him wrong."

She really didn't want to fight him, but she didn't want to miss the exam either. As she tried to get to her feet the boy slammed his foot down on top of her hand which she had placed on the ground to push herself up. Amaya cried out in pain as he dug his heal into her hand. She could hear the bones breaking under the pressure. Through her tears she saw a shadow approaching.

"Let her go" she heard a menacing voice order.

It was Hiroto. He didn't give the other boy time to respond before he slammed his fist into the boys face. At the same time the door she had wanted to enter flew open.

"Amaya where…Amaya!" Enoki came rushing down the steps. "What happened?"

Neither Hiroto nor Amaya answered his question. Hiroto knelt beside Amaya.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded through her tears.

"The exam…" she said cradling her damaged hand.

"Everyone has gone but you. They're waiting. What happened?" Enoki asked again.

Hiroto just shook his head. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. Come on, I'll explain to Kazuto Sensei. Enoki, would you please get Akuna? I believe he's in the auditorium."

Enoki nodded and ran towards the auditorium. Everyone was gathering there to celebrate after the exam. Akuna Sensei would be there along with Lady Shikama and his parents.

Hiroto helped Amaya up and led her to the classroom where Kazuto Sensei and Ichiru Sensei were waiting. Misao became alarmed at seeing her friend disheveled and distraught from the pain. She immediately began fussing over her offering tissues and trying to wipe her eyes for her.

"Misao, why don't you go get some ice for her hand" Kazuto Sensei instructed as he began to examine it.

"Tell me what happened" Akuna Sensei ordered as he entered the room with Lady Shikama, Enoki and his parents right behind him.

"I…I…" Amaya sniffled, "I wanted some air."

"It was Ito" Hiroto began. "He must have seen her outside and picked a fight with her."

Junko and Shikama were trying to comfort Amaya. The men just stared at Hiroto willing him to continue. Misao had returned with the ice for Amaya's hand and was holding it gently for her.

"I…I told him he couldn't beat Amaya in a fight."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Junko asked.

"Well, he just, he was really mean to Amaya. When he lost to that kid from Konoha at the chūnin exams, he said the kid cheated. He kept saying one of the Yamanaka used some kind of mind jutsu to help him."

"He fought a Yamanaka?" Kaito asked a little confused.

"No" Akuna said. "He fought Hatake's son."

"Sakumo Hatake? The White Fang?" Kaito inquired in disbelief.

"Mm, the boy passed the chūnin exams." Akuna confirmed. "He's only 6 years old."

"Ito didn't think a kid that young could pass so he said he cheated. He complained so much I got annoyed with him and it just kind of came out. I didn't think he'd go and beat her up. She didn't even fight back. Why didn't you fight back?" Hiroto asked her.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. She could hear his thoughts before he said it.

"I really thought you could beat him. Why didn't you?" he really did believe it. She was surprised at his confidence in her. "Never mind, it doesn't matter" he continued, "I'm really sorry Amaya, can you forgive me?" He was relieved when she nodded.

"It's definitely broken" Kazuto Sensei declared having finished examining her hand.

"We could wait until it's healed and test her then?" Ichiru Sensei suggested.

"No" Amaya said. "I can do it just…" She formed a series of signs with the good hand and placed it over the broken right hand. After a few minutes she slowly wriggled her fingers. The group around her watched on in amazement.

"Amaya" Shikama said slowly, "what did you just do?"

"It's medical ninjutsu. I saw Dr. Kobayashi do it when I was in the hospital and I read about it in one of his books he let me read."

"Did you just fix the broken bones?" Ichiru Sensei asked.

"No. I just made them not hurt for a little bit so I can do a jutsu for the exam."

"But, you just did the hand signs with one hand" Hiroto said incredulously.

Amaya laughed, "No I didn't. I just didn't move my right hand very much so it might have looked like it. See." She demonstrated the signs she made half tiger-dog-monkey, only moving her right hand from palm down to palm up by turning her wrist.

"I think I can do a jutsu. May I please take the exam?" she begged.

This time Kazuto Sensei laughed.

"Well, actually Amaya, that jutsu you just did exceeds anything we would have asked you to do for the exam. So, I would have to say you've already passed." He declared joyfully as he handed her a forehead protector.

"Really? I did it!" She squealed holding up her forehead protector for all to see.

"That's wonderful May" Junko said as she hugged the child.

"Lad…um…Mother" Amaya said timidly, "would you help me put it on?"

Lady Shikama smiled and tied the headband around the girl's forehead. She smiled up at her mother. The same loving smile she had given the night before. It was her father's kind compassionate smile.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Perfect!" Lady Shikama and Junko replied in unison.

Amaya turned to face the others in the room with a broad, cheesy, tooth filled grin and wide crazy eyes.

"_And that's the other smile, the one he gave me just the other day before leaving Konoha" Shikama thought shamelessly, "She definitely looks more like her father than Kaito."_

Amaya pretended not to have heard her mother's thoughts. She couldn't think about it right now. Now was time to celebrate. She would have to think of a way to approach that question later.

* * *

A/N: First let me apologize for taking so long getting this updated. This chapter was really difficult for me to write for some reason. It played out in my head so much better than it came out on paper. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it but I'm not sure how I could make it better. Part of the delay was for research. There were a few things I wanted to put in but I'm completely clueless when it comes to Japanese culture and whatnot, I found myself doing an inordinate amount of research for simple references in the story. I wanted to make sure I wasn't using things out of the context. I ended up not even using some of it, which makes me a little sad but I learned some very interesting history =P Anyway, I hope I have not offended anyone with an inappropriate cultural reference due to my ignorance. If so please accept my sincerest apologies and PM me so that I may make the appropriate reparations.

"Playing possum" means to "play dead", pretend to be asleep or otherwise incapacitated. This term is common in the US but I'm not sure if it would be familiar to my non-US readers (non-US…it still amazes me, UK, Paraguay, Canada, Poland, Ireland, Germany, Latvia…Latvia? Are you kidding me? I don't even know where that is! The internet is astounding! Gonna go Google Latvia once I've finished posting this =). Anyway, it is a reference to an animal indigenous to the western hemisphere called an opossum which is known to play dead as a defense mechanism. I apologize for using such a colloquialism but I couldn't find a better euphemism for what I wanted to convey. Doh! Look at that! I used 2 college words in 1 sentence. How's that for a return on investment for all my darned student loans! =P Translation: I apologize for using a US phrase in such a non-US setting. If anyone can think of a more universal way to say the same thing please let me know. I suppose I could have just said "playing dead" but I think that kind of implies a more serious tone than I wanted Akuna to take here.

Oh! One more apology: I really wanted to publish this chapter as quickly as possible since it took so long to get it written. I haven't really proofed it as well as I should have so please let me know if you see any blatant spelling/grammatical errors. I'll clean them up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepless Nights and Unspoken

A/N: Yay an update! I know it's been awhile and I'm very happy you've stuck with me. Thank you for your patience. Thank you especially to Tarani Bosatsu for your encouragement!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Sleepless Nights and Unspoken Words**

"You cheated" Tomatsu grumbled holding his last box of pocky sticks as he glared at Yoshi. "I don't think I should give them to you."

"Me? Cheat?" Yoshi feigned offense at the allegation. "I did not! "

"You knew when we made the bet she wasn't here!" Tomatsu accused.

The truth was Yoshi had cheated. He had sensed Amaya wasn't at the training grounds when Tomatsu issued the challenge.

"Here? You didn't say where. You just said 'I bet Amaya was up early training'." Yoshi held out his hand expectantly with a triumphant expression.

"You knew what I meant!" Tomatsu countered stubbornly.

Yoshi shrugged, making every attempt to make his smile look innocent and unassuming. He had known exactly what his friend meant, but this was a rare opportunity for him to come out on top. He couldn't resist himself and he was enjoying every moment of his friend's dissatisfaction.

"You're right." Tomatsu conceded after a moment of contemplation. He shoved the pocky sticks back into his pocket and began to walk once again towards their destination.

"Huh? Hey pay up! You lost the bet!" Yoshi cried indignantly chasing after Tomatsu.

"I haven't lost the bet" his friend replied smugly as he continued walking. "Not yet anyway."

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head, a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"Like you said, I didn't say 'where'. So we really don't know if she's been training or not."

Yoshi's hand fell to his side. This wasn't working out the way he had thought it would. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he followed his friend.

"Lost another one, eh Yoshi?" Touya chuckled as the boys approached the training grounds.

"Not yet Sensei" the boy replied thinking himself clever. "Where's Amaya? Did you send her off to run laps or something?"

He was committed to his ruse and wasn't about to let Tomatsu know he knew where she was.

"Nope. She's not here yet"

"Hah! See Tomatsu, hand them over!" Yoshi victoriously declared.

"Just because she wasn't with Touya Sensei doesn't mean she didn't get an early start training" the other boy reasoned.

"So what was the bet this time?" Their sensei inquired.

"Tomatsu thought Amaya would be out early training again" Yoshi offered. "I figured she's been pushing herself so hard, maybe she's slept in for once."

"So she's still at the palace?" Touya asked the sensor.

Tomatsu glanced sideways at his friend with disdain. He knew he had cheated. He'd have to remember to add locations of other shinobi to his list of subjects NOT to bet on with Yoshi in the future. He really felt foolish actually. He knew Yoshi had the aptitude to become a really good sensor. He should have figured he'd use it to his advantage at some point. He just hadn't considered his friend would use the talent against him in one of their friendly wagers. At least Yoshi had the decency to look ashamed.

Yoshi stood red faced, grinning sheepishly as he nodded confirmation to their sensei. He had been trying to teach Tomatsu a lesson on semantics when he had thoughtlessly given away his own deception by his choice of words. He'd have to be more careful in the future.

"Well, why don't you two get warmed up? We'll give her a few more minutes before I tell you about our mission for today" Touya instructed.

Touya glanced down the street leading toward the Kage's palace. His eyebrows knit together as a look of worry etched itself upon his face. The tardiness of his youngest student was the latest in what seemed a rapidly growing list of concerns Touya had made note of over the past few weeks.

In the many months he had overseen the team's genin training, this was the first time she had been late. In fact she had made a habit of arriving at least an hour before the boys, sometimes two. Had she been anywhere other than the palace he would have been alarmed. Seeing that she was there though, well, at least she hadn't runaway on him like that time at the library. No, he was certain she wouldn't do _that_ again. She'd keep her promise.

There had been no hiding his identity from her. She knew instantly that he was the ANBU, Crow, who had been assigned to watch over her when she had first arrived in Kiri. He had had to act quickly to keep her from exposing him to the others.

The light of recognition shown in her eyes as Kazuto had presented him his team. He quickly took her hand first in introduction. Akuna had warned him of her telepathy when he was first appointed her guardian. The Kage's assistant had also warned him of the girl's ability to project her thoughts to others. Despite the warning he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by the rush of emotion and jumble of apologies that flooded his mind as he shook the child's hand.

"_Please forgive me," she pleaded "I'll do anything to make it up to you"_

"_To start, you must not tell anyone I am ANBU. That's our secret."_

"Nice to meet you" Amaya said quietly as she gave a quick nod of consent.

"_I promise to always obey you and never run away from you again. I will do my best to make you proud" she finished silently before releasing his hand._

So far she had lived up to her promise. She hadn't runaway; at least not from him. Lady Shikama still had ANBU assigned to watch over her when she was not training with her team. She continued to sneak away from her personal guard at times but there had only been one occasion where she had been gone long enough to cause concern.

She certainly tried her best. Amaya had decided the best way to make him proud and win the approval of her mother and Akuna would be to pass the chūnin exam before she turned seven. To accomplish this goal she knew she would have to work hard, harder than her teammates, harder than she ever had before.

In the beginning she had taken an extremely aggressive approach to her training. She trained by herself for an hour or two every morning before the rest of her team arrived. She completed whatever training he subjected them to without complaint. She did her best on every mission they had been assigned only to ask for something more challenging next time. After all of this, she would continue to train after he dismissed the team each afternoon. She would remain in the training grounds until her guard was forced to carry her back to the palace protesting stubbornly or weakened from exhaustion.

Touya had known she wouldn't last long at that pace. It was a rigorous schedule for even an experienced shinobi. He didn't want to discourage her but he needed to make her understand her limitations. She was constantly comparing herself to her teammates and her friends from the academy.

It frustrated her that she had trouble keeping up with her teammates. Touya felt he was constantly entreating the child to be patient. He had to remind her of her physical limitations in relation to the boys. Tomatsu and Yoshi were three and four years older than she respectively. It was only natural they would be stronger and possess greater stamina.

Even her cousin Enoki and his team, Ryuji and Misao, seemed far better shinobi in her mind. Her best friend Misao had already begun developing her own unique jutsu. Amaya had been so discouraged the first time she saw the Kaguya girl draw a blade of bone directly from the palm of her hand. She congratulated her friend and smiled as though she were happy but later told Touya of her dismay.

"I want to be happy for her sensei, but it's just…all I can do is copy jutsu. I can't do something no one else can" she had told him the following morning while they trained.

"Amaya, it's Misao's kekkei genkai which allows her to do her jutsu," he told her "just as yours allows you to copy and learn jutsu so quickly. You shouldn't be discouraged. You are just as skilled. Someday you will surpass her. I'm certain you will eventually learn a unique jutsu, but Misao will never master the number of jutsu you will."

While his comments seemed to bolster her confidence they hadn't encouraged her to slow down. She was a perfectionist. She continued to use her friends' strengths as a measure of what she believed she should be able to accomplish. If she couldn't get it right she worked non-stop until she did, even if it meant practicing until she collapsed.

She would rest when he told her to, but if he wasn't there to monitor her training she would push herself to her limits. He suspected, even on days he would tell her she had had enough, that she would sneak out of the palace at night to continue. It was only after Akuna found her in the training grounds, unconscious from her exertions late one night that his suspicions had been confirmed. At least they now knew what she was up to when she'd sneak away from her guard.

He had not appreciated the lecture he received from Lady Shikama over that. She attributed her daughter's lack of moderation as a fault in his training rather than an inherited stubbornness, not that he would dare correct her on that subject.

They decided to impose a curfew on the child and it was his responsibility to inform her. She did not take the imposed restriction to her training lightly.

"I have to train sensei! I'm running out of time for the chūnin exam. There is only one chance left for me to pass. I have to be prepared!" she declared dramatically.

"Amaya, you'll still have plenty of time to train. Even if you aren't ready for the next exam, it isn't the end of the world. You can always take it next year."

"If that Konoha boy can pass it at six then so can I!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, that may be" he reluctantly agreed, "but you know hard work isn't the only way to reach your goal. You have to be smart about it as well."

He had managed to convince her that she would learn as much from a book as she would katas and sparring matches. She seemed to have taken his words to heart as she seemed more willing to exchange a book for physical training when he would suggest she take a break. It had always amazed him that she chose books on jutsu, elemental chakra or even medicine over the fairy tales and fiction novels most children her age preferred.

At first this appeared to be an ideal compromise. Her appetite for knowledge, however, was insatiable. She approached her studies as she did her taijutsu training. Her late night training sessions hadn't occurred as often as they had before but she was now staying up all hours reading and studying.

Yoshi had to be right. Her efforts had to be taking their toll on the small child. Fatigue and exhaustion were reasonable explanations for nearly all of his other concerns. She seemed anxious and short tempered lately. He had first noticed a couple of weeks ago when he had challenged the team to spar with him.

The boys had taken the initiative and attacked first. She held back. He could tell she was trying to read his thoughts, sense the direction he would take. He quickly employed the technique Akuna had taught him for dealing with her telepathy.

He easily parried the thrust of Yoshi's kunai, and then deftly disarmed Tomatsu.

As he turned to face Amaya he was taken aback by the look of terror in her eyes. She had never appeared to be afraid of him like this before. The air around him was beginning to feel thick with her fear. He quickly checked his flank for a sign of something dangerous, some enemy perhaps who he had failed to detect. There was no one there.

When he turned again towards the girl she simply stood there, staring at him. Her knees trembled slightly. Her knuckles white as she firmly gripped her staff before her. Her face drained of all color.

"Amaya, your turn," he had encouraged. "Come at me."

She remained unmoving as if she hadn't heard him, paralyzed by her fear.

He continued to call out to her but she didn't respond. It wasn't until the boys had knocked him off his feet taking advantage of his momentary distraction that the spell seemed to be broken.

Tomatsu and Yoshi had been merciless in their gloating that they had taken down their sensei while Amaya did almost nothing to help. Typically their criticism of each other was nothing more than friendly banter. Innocent jabs meant to spur the other into action.

"That was awesome May! Maybe next time you can pretend to pass out too. Then when he kneels down to check on you he won't have as far to fall." Yoshi snickered.

"Yeah, thanks for distracting him May" Tomatsu chimed as he cuffed her gently on the back.

Well it definitely spurred her into action. No sooner had Tomatsu laid his hand on her back when she quickly turned sweeping her staff towards the back of the boys calves, forcing his legs out from under him, laying him out flat on his back.

Then she turned, faced Yoshi and yelled, "Don't pick on me! You think I did that on purpose? I can fight too! Just as good as you!" before running out of the training grounds.

Such an exclamation from Amaya was shocking. No one had ever heard her raise her voice. The girl rarely spoke as it was.

The boys' laughter had come to an abrupt halt.

"It looks like we're done for today boys. I'll handle this." Touya had said as he took off after Amaya.

Touya called out to Amaya but she did not stop. She tensed when he placed his hand upon her should once he had caught up to her.

"Amaya?" he said as she came to rest. Although she wouldn't turn to face him, he could tell from the way her shoulders shook she was crying. He moved so that he was facing her and tried once more.

"Amaya, is everything alright?"

He glimpsed her tear stained face only briefly before she covered it with trembling hands.

"Amaya?"

Without removing her hands from her face, Amaya shook her head no. Through muffled sobs she finally replied:

"I've disappointed you sensei. I'm so sorry. I let you down. I wanted to fight. I just…I…I just…I…"

"Amaya, you haven't disappointed me" he reassured. "Amaya, look at me."

He attempted to reach for her hand but at the slightest contact she drew back as though he had just struck her. She refused to look at him but she slowly removed her hands from her face and wrapped her arms around her waist is though she were hugging herself.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, keeping her eyes downcast, the tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

She suddenly looked so frail and tired. The dark circles under her eyes were much more pronounced than the shadows they had been that morning.

"Amaya, it's alright." He began softly. "You've been working yourself too hard. I can see it in your face."

He reached his hand up to brush her hair from eyes, but refrained as her body stiffened at its approach.

"You just need some rest. You'll feel better in the morning. We can talk about it then. Okay?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"No late night training sessions for a while, alright? I know you're still sneaking out sometimes."

Her shoulders fell even further as she nodded once more.

The next morning she seemed refreshed and nearly back to her normal self. She was not eager to discuss what had transpired the previous day other than to say that she was ashamed of her behavior and thought maybe she had been too tired as Touya had suggested.

She apologized to her teammates. She seemed eager to put it behind her even though she still appeared a bit anxious and had been on edge ever since. The sudden mood swings had continued as well, though without the outburst they had witnessed. They could sense the change in the atmosphere when she was upset, anxious or angry. While her teammates were still unaware of her telepathy, they were becoming increasingly suspicious of the empathic abilities. He could tell she was trying her best to mask her emotions and the effort was causing her to become withdrawn. She had rarely spoken before, now it seemed remarkable if she spoke at all.

In addition to the changes in her behavior he had picked up on slight changes in her ability to control her chakra. It started out as subtle deviations that would cause her to fail an attempted jutsu she normally had no trouble performing. As her behavior seemed to become more erratic, so had her chakra control. With each failure, she became more and more frustrated making each subsequent attempt that much more difficult.

As a shinobi you were taught that mind and body must be one. If one suffered so would the other. Never before had it been more apparent to him. He'd let her rest today. He would complete the mission with the boys and check in on her once they had finished. The more he thought about it, the more he hoped that physical fatigue was the cause of her altered mental and spiritual states. The alternative would be much more troublesome…and dangerous.

"Come on, best 3 out of 5" Yoshi was whining.

Tomatsu just laughed shaking his head.

"You already owe me 3 boxes."

"No. I only owe you 2." declared Yoshi huffing indignantly. "I let you keep the one I won on the way here."

"Alright you two, let's go over our mission" Touya began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya knew she was late for training and her team would be waiting. She cursed at herself as she franticly ran towards the training grounds. She hadn't intended to oversleep. She didn't even think it was possible considering the difficulty she had been having staying asleep lately. The nightmares had returned; the garden, the masked men, and the oppressing silence that seemed tangible and solid.

It was the silence that bothered her most. She could hear thoughts in much the same way everyone else could hear voices. There were limits to what she could hear; mainly proximity. Distance, barriers and volume affected what she could hear and how well she could hear it.

The silence of the masked men terrified her. It was nothing like the silence in the forest. That was simply the absence of people who created the cacophony of thoughts she heard constantly. The silence of the forest was frightening, in the sense that it was unfamiliar, but it could not harm her. It was like running along an empty street where she was free to run up and grasp at the first person who happened upon the same stretch of road.

The silence of the masked men however was much different. It was more like someone had built a transparent, solid wall between her and her subject; a wall that would not materialize until she had run face first into it.

In her nightmares she would try to "feel" around the wall. It would stretch, not around her subject, but around herself. The more she tried to get past it the more solid and confining it would become. The sensation was like being locked in a small room with no windows or doors. No sound or thought could get in and she could not get out. As she tried to reach for any sound of consciousness beyond her own mind the walls would move closer crushing and suffocating her.

She would awake drenched in sweat and gasping for air, terrified to close her eyes to go back to sleep. Such had been the case the previous night.

She had sat in her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest staring out her window. She rocked herself as she watched the moon peak through the clouds as it descended from its zenith toward the horizon. She had wanted to run as soon as she awoke, but knew the unreasonable hour would draw unwanted attention from the ANBU ordered to watch over her or worse…Touya Sensei would find out. She decided to wait until just before dawn. Until then she would watch the clouds play in the moonlight.

She remembered the rain gently falling for a short time in the early hours of the morning. She had told herself it wouldn't be much longer before she could go train. The scent of rain heavy in the air was comforting. She recalled breathing in slowly and deeply to calm her nerves. That must have been when she dozed off.

She cursed herself once again and ran faster.

Amaya arrived at the training grounds short of breath and disheveled just as Touya Sensei was explaining their mission.

"Amaya, glad you could join us" he acknowledged before continuing.

"She must've been training" Tomatsu whispered to Yoshi. "It sure doesn't look like she was getting any beauty rest!"

Yoshi could tell Amaya was in no mood for jesting, especially at her expense. He wasn't about to give any indication he found Tomatsu's comment humorous. Her bloodshot eyes with their red rimmed lids and dark circles seemed to shoot daggers in their direction. She looked frightening actually. He began to worry she might be ill. Her appearance caused Touya to worry as well. He'd have to keep a close eye on her today.

The mission was an easy D-ranked assignment. Lady Avaron's dog had run off again. Touya knew his team would not be happy with the assignment but they desperately needed to work on their tracking skills. As it was, they could hardly tell the difference between a dog paw print and that of a cat.

Tomatsu's grumbling and the moan from Yoshi was all the confirmation he needed. The dour look on Amaya's face and the unpleasant aura that surrounded the girl just added to Touya's sense that today was going to be difficult.

After a brief review of the basics of tracking, Touya made certain the team started off in the right direction. He decided to stay back a few paces to observe as the team went about their mission.

He watched as Yoshi took the lead in following the dog's tracks. For the most part Yoshi seemed to be catching on to deciphering the animal tracks. There had been a couple of times they had crossed the tracks of another animal and followed them in the wrong direction.

The first time this happened Touya redirected them when he felt they were getting too far off course. He pointed out the differences in the tracks and set them back on the correct trail. The second time Yoshi discovered his error before Touya had to step in.

Several hours of circling around the same general vicinity with not a glimpse of the dog had Tomatsu frustrated. He felt it would be easier to just begin calling the dog's name. So he began whistling and shouting along the way as he followed Yoshi.

Amaya seemed completely disinterested in the task at hand. She walked alongside the boys, staring straight ahead. She stopped occasionally cocking her head as if she were listening to some distant call.

"Will you stop that?" Yoshi growled at Tomatsu. "The stupid dog thinks it's a game. She always runs farther away whenever we get close. She probably hears you calling her and is hiding somewhere laughing at us."

Touya could sense the tension between his team growing. The task really was taking longer than it should have. He figured he'd give them a little longer to work it out on their own before he would intervene. One of them was bound to snap if he didn't.

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea!" Tomatsu retorted. "You're just wandering up and down the streets looking at foot prints. You can't even tell if they're the right ones! It doesn't seem to be helping."

"_As usual, Amaya hasn't done anything to help either" _he thought as he glared sideways in her direction.

"Besides, dogs don't laugh" he grumbled as if to himself.

The air seemed to hiss as the girl's temper flared. Touya sighed as he realized he had better not wait any longer but before he could speak up the girl was gone. Without warning she had bolted as fast as she could down one of the side streets.

"What the…" Yoshi exclaimed.

"What did you say to her?" He accused Tomatsu.

"I didn't say anything! It's Keiko!" Tomatsu said pointing in the direction Amaya had run.

Touya could see the girl must have glimpsed the runaway dog and led chase.

"Yoshi, you follow Amaya, I'll go around to the left and try to cut them off" Tomatsu ordered looking to their sensei for confirmation.

Touya nodded agreement "I'll take the right."

Yoshi had little difficulty catching up to the girl but they had lost sight of the dog.

"Which way?" he asked. She pointed to the left as they continued to run in the direction the dog had gone.

The dog led them through the maze of streets without slowing before mistakenly turning down an alley they knew to be a dead end.

"May, you cover the entrance. I'll go from above and drop down behind her, box her in." Yoshi instructed. Amaya nodded and slowly entered the alley.

The dog was cornered. She couldn't escape this way. Keiko turned to run back the way she came but the entrance was blocked by Amaya.

Amaya stood at the entrance to the alley bracing herself for the dog's attempted escape. She keenly felt the effects of her fatigue after the run and it frustrated her. She was almost as angry herself as she was Tomatsu.

The dog gave a menacing growl. Amaya watched as Keiko took a step towards her. The dog's growl became louder turning into more of a snarl, as if to challenge the small girl.

Amaya could see the large brindle Akita's muscles tighten as it prepared to run. She took a calming breath as she readied herself to leap towards the dog as it tried to dash past her.

"_I'll show Tomatsu" _she thought.

The dog lunged and Amaya opened her arms to grab her. She realized too late that Keiko had not intended to run past her, but was lunging at her. Amaya cried out in pain as the dog's teeth sank into her shoulder.

"Amaya!" Yoshi shouted.

He had reached the edge of the roof just in time to watch the large dog attack his teammate. The dog had to be at least twice the size of his friend. He launched himself feet first, one leg extended from the roof towards the dog attempting to kick her away from the small girl. Keiko released her hold on Amaya at the impact of Yoshi's kick and ran out of the alley.

"Amaya, are you alright?" Yoshi asked the alarm apparent in his eyes as he saw the blood staining her blue qípáo. Kneeling beside her he reached for her medical pouch where she always kept bandages. She pushed him away.

"I'm fine" she said quietly.

"But you're bleeding, let me help you."

"I'm fine," She said firmly. "Go after the dog."

"What happened?" Touya asked as he and Tomatsu entered the alley. He eyed the two genin as Yoshi knelt by Amaya who was still sitting on the ground.

"The dog, it…" Yoshi began but Amaya interrupted before he could finish.

"Ran that way" she finished nodding her head in the direction the dog had taken. She had retrieved the bandages from her pouch and was holding them to her shoulder.

"You're injured" Touya stated.

"I'm fine Sensei" she replied not meeting his eyes.

He knelt beside her, opposite of Yoshi.

"Let me see" he said.

Her body stiffened as he reached for the bandage.

"It's just a scratch" she mumbled as she tried to turn her shoulder away from him. "She just jumped on me, that's all."

She could tell the bleeding had already stopped and the pain was beginning to subside.

"Let me see" he insisted.

The injury hardly looked worse than a scratch; as if the dog had hardly broke through the girl's skin. The blood on her clothing, however, said otherwise. He stared at her earnestly for several minutes before speaking.

"I'm taking you back to the palace" he said helping her to her feet.

"But Sensei, we haven't finished our mission. She said she's alright." Yoshi protested upon seeing Amaya's injury truly wasn't as severe as he had thought.

Amaya did not protest. She stood with her eyes fixed on the ground at her feet.

"Amaya?" Yoshi said urging her to speak up.

"Let it go Yoshi. Sensei's right. If she's hurt she should go home and rest. We can finish the mission on our own." He said as he turned to leave the alley.

"_Besides, she's useless anyway. If she's hurt she'll just get in the way." _He thought as he began to walk away.

"Take it back," Amaya said menacingly without raising her eyes. Here voice, though quiet, held the intensity of a threat. The atmosphere in the alley suddenly filled with hostility.

"What?" Yoshi asked confused.

"Amaya" Touya said carefully.

"Take it back Tomatsu!" she said more forcefully.

"Take what back?" The boy spat as he turned to face her.

"I heard what you said! Take it back!" her voice rising as her anger surged.

"I just said Yoshi and I would finish the mission. You look like you need to go home and rest. What is there to take back?"

"I heard what you said!"

"Amaya" Touya said again as he tried to interrupt her, placing a hand on her arm to restrain her. She jerked her arm from his grasp and marched to where Tomatsu stood.

"You said I'm useless!" She pointed an accusing finger at him as she shouted. "You said that I haven't done anything to help! I help!"

"Amaya," the boy began to protest "I didn't say that." At least he didn't think he had said it out loud anyway. His face held an expression of confusion mixed with a hint of embarrassment.

"You did! I heard you! Don't deny it! Even Yoshi heard it!" She turned to Yoshi expecting him to acknowledge what he had heard but he looked puzzled.

"Amaya, I didn't hear Tomatsu say anything like that" he shrugged.

"Of course you did! How could you…" her voice trailed away as her eyes grew wide with alarm. She drew a quick breath as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth; her eyes filling with tears as she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry" she whispered after a moment. "I tried to help you find Keiko. I try to do my best. I…I don't mean to be useless."

"Amaya, I'm sor…did you…" Tomatsu stuttered still confused by what had just happened. "How did you know?"

Amaya didn't know how to respond, or if she should.

"Amaya," Touya said quietly "it's alright. They're your teammates."

She looked up at Touya Sensei unsure of his assurance. He nodded encouragement. Amaya timidly reached for Tomatsu's hand while extending her other out to Yoshi. Yoshi looked from Touya Sensei to Amaya, the question apparent in his eyes. He knew the girl didn't like to be touched.

"It's easier if she shows you" Touya prompted.

Neither one of the boys had been prepared for what they experienced next. What would have taken her an hour to explain she was able to express in seconds upon grasping their hands.

By holding her hand they could feel her emotions a hundred times more profoundly than they had sensed in the past just being near her. They knew instantly this was why she avoided contact with others. Masking her emotions had been a constant struggle for her and direct contact made it absolutely impossible.

The rush of thoughts that raced through their minds was staggering. She could hear what other people were thinking without trying. It was like being in a crowded room with no way to block out the chatter of its occupants. While she could clearly hear words and conversations, usually thoughts or concepts were presented as just images or sentiments. She was accustomed to communicating this way.

She preferred images and sentiments. She felt that all too often words were so inadequate in describing an idea, situation or concept. She compared it to a waking from an obscure dream. The dream seemed to last hours and yet you only slept minutes. You know what the dream was about. You know what happened in the dream, what was expected of you, the message that was being conveyed although no words are actually exchanged. Despite knowing all of this there is no adequate way to describe what actually occurred in the dream, any attempt would take far too long and fall short of fully expressing the affect the dream has on the person. This was why she had such difficulty expressing herself verbally.

She had been afraid to tell them of this "gift". Enoki had told her she was foolish to be afraid but when she had told people before, they had shunned her. She didn't want them to reject her. They were two of her best friends. She had kept it a secret. She had kept so many secrets. The thought that the secrets may have cost her their friendship broke her heart.

She kept her eyes downcast as she slowly released their hands, afraid to meet their eyes, afraid to see rejection reflected in them. She became hopeful as she felt Yoshi's sense of wonder. His mind raced with questions he was anxious to ask her. While relieved at Yoshi's response she became distressed with Tomatsu's. She could sense his indecision.

Tomatsu was angry. He had considered her a friend, a friend he could trust his with his deepest secrets, a friend he would inevitably trust with his life. So, why then did he feel so betrayed by her right now?

Perhaps it was his trust in her that caused him to feel so deceived. He trusted her but she had not trusted him. She had not trusted her friends would accept her unconditionally. Sure, she had impressed upon them how others had treated her once they knew but he could think of several examples of people who hadn't reacted that way; Touya Sensei for one and Enoki. If his best friend, Enoki, didn't have a problem why should he?

Tomatsu also felt ashamed. He felt first-hand how his thoughts had caused her pain. While he wanted to be angry with her right now, he was just as angry with himself. He didn't want to hurt her; he had never meant to do that. How many times had he hurt since he had known her? How many times had he carelessly thought that she wasn't strong enough or brave enough to complete a mission? He thought of today's mission, had she been searching the thoughts of those on the street for someone who had seen the dog? Is that what she was doing each time she stopped, looking as though she were trying to hear some song bird in the trees above? Is that why she saw Keiko before anyone else had? How many times had he thought she was sitting idly by while he and Yoshi did all of the work only to complete the mission after she had made an apparently random suggestion that he attributed to luck? She had made a fool of him. She had made a fool of him and what was worse she knew it.

She knew all of these thoughts. She knew them all and he resented it. He resented her.

"I'm sorry Tomatsu" she whispered, barely audible.

He could only stare at her with contempt. She knew his thoughts. There was nothing to be said to her.

"We have a mission to complete" he said without emotion after several moments of silence. "Yoshi, which way?"

Yoshi was bursting to learn more about Amaya's talent, but decided now was not the time. The look on Tomatsu's face and the tears Amaya was trying to hold back without success told him that all was not well between his friends.

"Tomatsu," Yoshi began hesitantly.

"The tracks Yoshi, which way?" the boy interrupted. He just wanted to be done with their mission and away from her.

Yoshi gently nudge Amaya and shot her a feeble smile.

"_He'll get over it" _he thought before turning to examine the tracks left by Keiko.

"Amaya are you up to this?" Touya Sensei asked. She nodded slightly, indicating she was and they started off following the boys' lead.

They had little trouble finding the dog as Touya Sensei had decided to take a more assertive approach this time. Keiko's aggressive behavior towards Amaya had been explained when they discovered the dog guarding a litter of puppies hidden beneath a bush near the park. They had passed the very spot several times throughout their search. Touya concluded that Keiko must have sensed Amaya's anger earlier. The dog must have thought Amaya would pose a threat to her pups.

Touya dismissed the team once they had delivered the puppies and their mother to Lady Avaron. Tomatsu's abrupt departure was no surprise to Amaya. He hadn't spoken a single word to her since she had shared her secret.

"Hey Amaya, I'll bet you he's back to normal tomorrow" Yoshi laughed feebly. He wasn't sure if he was saying this more to convince Amaya or himself.

He had known Tomatsu a long time. If he could think of one word to describe him it would be loyal. No matter what fights they had had or disagreement, Yoshi could always count on his friendship with Tomatsu. He would always have his back no matter what had happened between them or how angry they had been with each other. He wanted to believe the bond between Tomatsu and Amaya was the same. He could sense her despair and wished more than anything that he could make things better.

Yoshi was suddenly caught off guard as Amaya unexpectedly embraced him.

"Thank you Yoshi," she whispered sadly "but…haven't you lost enough bets today?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was sitting in the window when she heard the knock at the door. Her head was resting sideways on her knees, her arms wrapped round her legs hugging them tightly. She watched as the sun began to set into the horizon. She saw no reason to respond to her mother's knock. It wasn't a request for permission to come in merely an announcement warning of the impending intrusion.

Lady Shikama quietly entered the room. She could feel her daughter's sadness immediately. A part of her wanted to reach out to the girl, comfort her, but she didn't know how. While their relationship had improved greatly since Amaya had arrived in Kiri, it was still awkward. She was a master seductress, a skilled shinobi, but her maternal instincts were virtually nonexistent.

"_What would Junko do?" _Shikama thought. Try as she might, she couldn't imagine what that would be. Maybe…She had seen Junko hug the child and stroke her hair when she was hurt.

She slowly approached the window and gingerly sat next to her daughter on the window sill. She hesitated as she reached to delicately lay a hand on Amaya's head. The gesture seemed foreign to her, uncomfortable. How could she possibly comfort her daughter when the child would sense her own discomfort immediately once she touched her? Changing her mind, she rested her hands in her lap. She sat beside Amaya in silence while they watched the sunset for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Amaya, you didn't come down for dinner. Are you alright?" She asked.

Amaya didn't respond but continued staring out the window.

"Touya said you had a difficult day. He's concerned you may be pushing yourself too hard."

"Amaya, what's going on with you?" She continued when the girl remained silent. "We can't help you if you will not tell us what's wrong."

The child gave no indication she had even heard her appeal. It was beginning to frustrate Shikama. She was used to getting what she wanted and yet this child, **her** child, didn't seem to understand this.

"Amaya, Touya told me what happened today. Do you want to talk about it?"

Still the girl made no response.

"Touya said you've seemed distant the past few weeks." It was becoming increasingly difficult for Shikama to hide her exasperation with the girl's stubborn silence. She knew people felt she should have a stronger bond with her daughter than she had and it irked her when Touya or Akuna were able to see things in the girl that she couldn't.

"He's concerned your poor judgment today is due to some other distraction. He thinks something may by troubling you."

She waited.

"Amaya, you can't…" she stopped, realizing she had nearly reached the end of her patience. She took a breath to calm herself before continuing.

"Amaya, you know you can talk to me if something is troubling you, alright?" She made one last appeal to the girl, making every effort to seem calm, keeping her voice soothing.

The girl's continued silence caused her to snap.

"Fine." She stood in a huff.

"Amaya this sort of distraction is unacceptable of a shinobi" She stated firmly. "Your teammates expect you to be prepared, alert and aware, none of which you seem capable of right now. If you cannot focus people will be hurt. Your friends will die. It's as simple as that. You want to so badly to take the chūnin exams but I tell you now, you are not ready. You will never be ready if you cannot learn to control your emotions and overcome whatever this is that has been troubling you these past weeks."

"You seem determined to resolve your problems on your own. So be it! I'll leave you to it then" Shikama finished brusquely turning to leave the room.

"Why?" She heard Amaya ask timidly as she approached the door.

"Why do you keep me out?" Amaya asked, her voice trembling.

Shikama turned back to face the girl, not fully comprehending what she was asking.

"I can't hear you anymore. I can't hear you, or Akuna Sensei, or even Touya Sensei."

"Is that what this is about?" Shikama asked coolly.

Amaya nodded solemnly as she looked up to face her mother. Her face was stern. Her anger seemed abated but the irritation apparent in her voice a moment ago was still set in her eyes. She searched for even the whisper of a thought but found none. She found only the fearful silence. She instantly regretted asking her question.

"Amaya," Shikama said after a moment's contemplation "it's not right that you should hear everything that people think. Some things are better kept secret."

"You don't trust me" the girl said softly.

"Trust is irrelevant Amaya. I don't expect you to understand. You are too young." Shikama made no attempt to soften her words. To do so would diminish the important lesson Amaya needed to learn. "I do, however, expect that you will come to understand that it is necessary. You need to accept it. You must learn to ignore these emotions which are distracting you and move forward. If you cannot, you have no future as a shinobi. I'm sorry there is nothing more I can do to help you."

Shikama closed the door behind her as she left Amaya alone with her tears. She hated herself at that moment. Amaya's pain had been so apparent when she entered the room and she only made it worse. Her daughter's despair was now so deep she could still sense it even though she had distanced herself from the child's room.

Or maybe it wasn't Amaya's pain she felt. Perhaps it was her own heartache she was feeling now.

"_No,"_ she told herself, _"What I did was necessary._ _If the girl is to be a shinobi she must understand her place. She is a tool. If she can't set aside her emotions and attachments, how will she be able to put a mission first? She will only put others in danger or worse, get herself killed." _

That last thought left Shikama at a loss. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. The pit in her stomach grew with each breath she took.

She knew Amaya was destined to be a great shinobi. She knew that was her dream. She wanted nothing more than to see her succeed. Is this what it means to be a mother?

She would do whatever she could to help her, even if it caused them both pain. Is this what it means to love someone so completely? So fully, that you feel your child's pain as keenly as if it were your own?

As the door closed behind her mother Amaya felt as though the air around her had grown too cold to breath. The pain in her chest from earlier that day seemed even greater. Tomatsu's thoughts had hurt but her mother's words were even more devastating.

Whatever progress she thought she had made with her mother seemed to have come to an abrupt halt. The bond she had thought they had made now seemed disingenuous. She felt as though she were 3 years old again, trying to gain her mother's approval only to be pushed aside.

Before coming to Kiri, Lady Shikama had hardly paid her any mind. No matter how hard she had tried her mother hadn't seemed to want anything to do with her. Amaya thought she didn't care about her at all. She thought there was something wrong with her, maybe she wasn't good enough to be Lady Shikama's daughter. That had all changed when she came to Kiri. The better she did in her classes the more her mother paid attention to her. The Mizukage had even celebrated her Academy graduation with her. Amaya had thought her mother might actually care for her after all. She may even love her. She didn't believe that anymore.

The frustration in the woman's voice moments ago was all too obvious. Even if she couldn't hear her thoughts, Amaya could feel her anger and contempt. She wasn't good enough to be a chūnin. It was clear to her now, she wasn't good enough to be a shinobi and she wasn't good enough to be her daughter. She doesn't trust her and she hates it that she could hear other people's thoughts, just like Tomatsu. They didn't like her anymore, in fact, they hated her she concluded.

The emptiness and despair she felt over her loss was overwhelming. She missed her Aunt Junko more than ever. She missed the beautiful palace garden. She missed the fresh air. Deciding her room was too stifling; Amaya quietly slipped out her bedroom window and began a solemn trudge to her favorite garden in Kiri. It couldn't match the beauty or size of the Daimyo's Palace garden but it was still peaceful. She still managed to find solace among the roses here whenever she was troubled.

Amaya could sense the ANBU following not far behind her. She made no effort to lose her. She had promised Touya Sensei she wouldn't run away and she wouldn't break her word. True, she had snuck out on occasion but she hardly considered it running away. She never went farther than the training grounds and she only masked her chakra long enough to give the ANBU the slip. She hadn't even masked her chakra this time.

Despite being out after curfew, the ANBU made no attempt to stop her. As she walked down the street toward the small rose garden, she began to wonder why that was. If her mother really hated her, why did she still have ANBU following her?

"_She probably hadn't had a chance to reassign them yet" _she thought_._ She wasn't sure how long she had sat on the window sill crying before she had decided to get out. _"No, that can't be it. She still would have stopped me."_

She wanted to know what she was thinking but she was afraid to reach out, afraid she would only find that wall. It frightened her. Her curiosity finally got the best of her.

"_Sparrow can't hurt me anymore than Lady Shikama already has" _she thought disdainfully as she reached out to test what she could decipher from the ANBU Sparrow's thoughts. She was relieved to be met with little resistance.

Sparrow had been positioned on the roof above her window. When she saw her slip out, she looked to a window across the courtyard from hers. The other window belonged to Akuna Sensei. He had seen her as well and signaled the ANBU to follow. The signal apparently indicated the ANBU should keep her distance and not interfere unless Amaya was in trouble or strayed too far.

She was suddenly filled with anger and resentment. Akuna Sensei had blocked her out just like Lady Shikama had. She said trust was irrelevant but to Amaya it was everything. This proved they didn't trust her. They didn't even trust she could go for a walk by herself. They must have thought she was nothing but a burden to them. Why else would they have her followed by an over-rated babysitter? Is that why Crow had been assigned to her in the first place?

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Maybe Touya Sensei didn't care either. Maybe he was just doing his job. If that's all she meant to him did it really matter if she kept her promise? Maybe she would run away after all. She could run home back to Aunt Junko and Uncle Kaito. Perhaps she could even go find her father.

She knew what he looked like. She had caught glimpses of him a few times from her mother's mind, his kind eyes and warm smile. They were nothing like her mother's which were calculating and manipulative. Her anger began to subside as she contemplated the idea of finding her father.

She didn't really know where to begin. She didn't recognize the kanji from his forehead protector as one belonging to one of the major shinobi villages. It wasn't even one of the commonly known lesser villages. It would definitely be a challenge. She had wanted a more challenging mission…

"_You wanted challenging, not IMPOSSIBLE" _she chastised herself with a sigh. _"How do you expect to find him when Lady Shikama and Akuna Sensei won't even speak of him? All you have is a foreign headband."_

She knew she needed to give it more thought. Why should she find her father? She wanted to know him. Was he kind and strong like she imagined? Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he a part of her life? Did he even know about her? Maybe he did and he had left because he didn't like her just as Lady Shikama didn't. She didn't like this line of thinking.

"_No, I have to believe he doesn't know about me" _she reflected as she continued walking towards the garden._ "Aunt Junko said she didn't know who my father was and she knows everything! So if she doesn't know who he is, why should he know who I am? He should know he has a daughter. He should know me!"_

She decided these were all very good reasons why she should go find him, but if she wanted to be smart like Touya Sensei suggested she needed to consider the reasons why she shouldn't go find him as well.

"_Lady Shikama would be very angry. Akuna Sensei and Touya Sensei would probably be angry too. Aunt Junko would be very worried."_

The last thought weighed heavily upon her, almost enough to convince her not to go. As she entered the gate to the garden she sought, she was faced with another reason not to go. Sitting before her on the bench she had intended to occupy was her best friend, Misao.

Misao would worry too if she left Kiri. Her friend knew her better than anyone else, even Enoki. Enoki had his own responsibilities. One day he would become Daimyo. There would be little time for her then. It wouldn't make a difference to him if she stayed or went. Misao though, they had promised to be friends forever. She loved Misao as she imagined one would love a sister. She knew Misao felt the same.

Misao didn't know what had transpired. She didn't know about her "gift". If she knew, would she still be her friend? Would she still love her?

At least she didn't think her friend knew. Maybe that was why she was here. Maybe she had seen Yoshi or Tomatsu and they had told her.

She approached the bench cautiously. She wanted to run. Amaya didn't think she could handle more rejection today. In fact, she knew she couldn't. The panic she felt earlier was beginning to rise again. Amaya could feel worry and sadness from her friend. She had seen Tomatsu. He had told Misao he was angry with her. She couldn't face Misao, not now.

"Amaya," Misao called out before the smaller girl could turn to run.

"I've been so worried! I tried to go see you but Akuna Sensei said you wouldn't see anyone. I just knew you'd come here eventually. Come, tell me what happened." The older girl patted the bench next to her. "Tomatsu said you had a bad day."

Amaya reluctantly took her place beside her friend.

"I guess everyone knows now" she said softly, staring down at her hands as she twisted her fingers nervously together.

"Amaya, Keiko is a mean, vicious dog. I hate it when we have to go find her. It was just a matter of time before she hurt somebody. You shouldn't be ashamed." Misao told her, misunderstanding the emotions she sensed from Amaya.

Amaya was a bit dismayed by her friend's misinterpretation.

"Tomatsu said you weren't badly hurt though. That's good. Lady Avaron should take better care that she doesn't get loose, and you! Amaya you really shouldn't have tried to catch her all by yourself. That dog really could have killed you!"

"Tomatsu told you…" Amaya's voice trailed off as she looked up at her friend searching for any indication that he had told her the secret. She couldn't understand why Misao would be chastising her about the dog if she knew the truth. Why wouldn't she be angry like Tomatsu?

Misao nodded. "He really is angry with you. We're in teams for a reason Amaya. We're supposed to protect each other." She reprimanded.

Amaya was surprised. Tomatsu hadn't told Misao anything about her telepathy.

"You know that. It's not like you to take off on your own like this" her friend continued.

"Amaya…" she paused a few moments, not sure how to continue. "Amaya, we're all really worried about you."

Misao looked down at Amaya hoping to see something to ease her concern but the look on the girl's face only made her worry more. Amaya had turned her face back towards her lap as if avoiding Misao's eyes. She looked frail and defeated.

"Yoshi said you've been having trouble with your jutsu lately. He said even, Touya Sensei watches you carefully and has said you're working too hard. Amaya you look…um, you look really bad." Misao was trying to be kind, her voice wrought with concern.

As if realizing she may have hurt her friend's feelings she quickly added "I mean... you look like you haven't slept in weeks. Your eyes are red. It looks like you've been crying. I know you were attacked by a dog and all but you've had circles under your eyes for a while now. It's not just that, you haven't been hanging out with us like you used to. Enoki and I…well, we're afraid there might be something else. He said he tried to talk to you a few days ago but you just…well you've been so…" she sighed searching for the words.

"Amaya sometimes it seems like you don't even hear us. Please Amaya, tell me what's wrong?" she pleaded.

Amaya stared at her fidgeting hands. If she told Misao and the girl rejected her there would be no going back. She couldn't stay in Kiri. She couldn't stay so close to the people she cared most about knowing that they hated her. It would be too painful. And while she knew it would upset Aunt Junko, there was nothing else to keep her in the Land of Water.

What if Misao didn't reject her though? She felt a brief moment of hope. If Misao accepted her despite her "talent" maybe she could overcome this. Misao had helped her to overcome her fear of speaking. Maybe she could help her overcome her fear of the wall too. She slowly looked up to meet her friends gaze. Misao was watching her expectantly.

"Please Amaya" she begged.

Amaya slowly took hold of her friend's hands. In a breath Misao knew more about her friend than she could have possibly imagined. Amaya shared with her everything she had shown the boys and more.

She showed her friend how Shikama had rejected her as a baby, how Kaito and Junko had loved her. She shared with her everything Akuna Sensei had taught her; how to hide her eyes, mask her chakra and try to suppress her emotions. She showed her the many ways she had tried so very hard to please her mother.

Misao saw the fateful day in the park and Amaya's attempted murder. She described to Misao how she couldn't hear them, the dreadful silence and how it seemed to haunt her dreams. She shared her nightmares and how she had been sneaking out at night, training herself to the point of exhaustion in hopes that she might get some sleep without the dreams. She explained to her how fear engulfed her when her sensei and the others would block her.

She replayed for Misao her blunder that afternoon and how it had led her to reveal her secret to Tomatsu and Yoshi. She paused there for a brief moment before sharing Tomatsu's reaction. His thoughts had caused her much pain. He hadn't wanted her to hear them and if he had not shared them with Misao already then he obviously didn't want Misao to hear them either. That would be the only thing she wouldn't share with Misao. That would be the only secret she kept from her best friend…if Misao was still her friend when she released her hands.

Amaya shared with her the conversation she had with her mother. How comforted she had been when the Mizukage just sat with her quietly watching the sunset. She showed her how conflicted she had been when her mother had encouraged her to talk to her. She wanted to tell her what was wrong but she didn't want to admit that she had been trying to hear her mother's thoughts. Akuna Sensei and Lady Shikama had told her many times she should not be listening to their unspoken words, but she had disobeyed them. She was dismayed when she discovered they had blocked her but was even more alarmed by the fear it elicited. It was just like the men in the garden. It terrified her and she couldn't tell her mother without confessing to her disobedience. It was her fault her mother became angry.

She didn't want to upset or hurt anyone. She hadn't meant to deceive anyone, especially not her friends. She didn't know what she would do without her friends. She had even share with Misao how she thought it may be better if she left Kiri.

"_Please Misao, please do not be angry with me" _Amaya finished as she released Misao's hands.

The girls sat in silence for several minutes. Misao was speechless, her eyes wide. Amaya could feel the intense emotions from her friend as they danced through her, a mixture of sadness, fear and anger much like the ups and downs she had experienced throughout the day. She avoided listening to her thoughts. She didn't want to hear if they were anything like Tomatsu's. She waited. She waited while Misao absorbed everything she had just perceived.

She watched as the weight of what had just transpired fully set on Misao. The girl's eyes slowly filled with tears as if the weight was too much to bear.

"Oh Amaya" Misao said breathlessly as she embraced the girl. "How could I be angry with you? It's not your fault. None of this was your fault. You can't leave! You belong here. We'll help you. I'll help you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touya watched for several minutes as the two girls sat together on the bench. Neither one had moved. They appeared to be leaning on each other as if supporting one another. The ANBU assigned to watch Amaya was sitting unobtrusively in a tree on the far side of the garden. Sparrow waved at him as she hopped down from the tree and approached the girls. They met at the bench.

"How long have they been like this" Touya asked nodding his head towards the sleeping duo.

"Ten, fifteen minutes" Sparrow replied. "She hasn't slept so soundly in weeks. I thought I'd give her a little longer before I had to wake her. I'm glad you showed up actually, that tree was getting uncomfortable."

"Hm, Akuna said she left more than 4 hours ago, been here the whole time?"

"Yeah"

Touya stifled a grin as the ANBU stretched rubbing her lower back as she did.

"Well," he said cheerfully, nudging his comrade with his elbow as he glanced up at the tree she had been perched in "better you than me. What do you say we get these two home? I'll take the Princess. You can see to her friend."

"Figures."

"What?" Touya asked innocently.

"I sit in a tree for four and a half hours and you take the small one" she retorted snidely. "Just because gallantry isn't part of the shinobi code doesn't mean you can't practice it."

"Kaori, if you'd rather take the Princess, I can take Misao. I should probably warn you though; Lady Shikama is rather upset she was permitted to wander past curfew. I just thought maybe the pain in your back from the tree would be less painful than the pain in your ass after running into the Mizukage."

"Glad to see you have my back Touya…or my uh...never mind! Keep practicing Touya, keep practicing" she told him as she gathered Misao. "Good night."


End file.
